


Make It Real

by AliceCase923



Series: Was it real or just pretend? [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Pining, Smut, becamitchell, chloebeale, pitchperfect - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCase923/pseuds/AliceCase923
Summary: So how did we get here?From strangers to housemates to friends with benefits. Lets continue on with Beca and Chloe’s journey together in this alternate universe.All in Chloe's POV.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Was it real or just pretend? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712410
Comments: 29
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading Let’s Stop Pretending first. Here’s Chloe’s POV. There is no overlap with Beca’s POV. The story will focus more on where we left off from part 1.

My housemate of three years, Whitney, told me that she was leaving in two weeks. I panicked but then sparearoom.com was always reliable when it came to these things. My anxiety was more of finding a good person to live with. Whitney wasn’t the best but at least I knew what I was going to get. I wasn’t really looking forward to doing it all over again with a stranger. But then again, I can’t really afford this place on my own so there was no question that I needed a housemate.

After three days of posting an ad, I was no longer panicking, as four people were already interested. Two of them were students, another was a single mom, and the last one was I think a fresh graduate who says she works at a studio about three blocks from my street.

I met with the fresh graduate first and decided not to meet with the rest. Three days after Whitney moved out, a Beca Mitchell was moving in. I offered to help her but she said she had it all sorted.

We were both working and we usually saw each other only after work or on the weekends. Sometimes we would hangout and watch TV and sometimes she would just be in her room. She was probably playing games I don’t know. We usually keep to ourselves.

We’ve been living together for almost a year now and we were just literally housemates until a few weeks ago when she invited me over to her parents’ place.

We now have this weird ‘friends with benefits’ arrangement. I know. How the heck did we get here? I was hesitant at first but I couldn’t get myself to say no to her at that moment. It must have taken a lot for her to even ask me in the first place. She also reminded me so much of myself back in my own sexual awakening. And lets be honest, it was good sex quite literally at my doorstep.

I found Beca to be full of surprises and that’s one of the things I love about her. I don’t know what happened but the way Beca was opening up to me made me happy, actually almost giddy even. I loved the way she slowly came out of her shell and became comfortable around me. 

“Are you off to work? Let me grab my stuff and let’s walk together.” Beca said to me one morning. I usually left earlier since my building was farther than hers.

I didn’t even try to hide the fact that I was surprised by this but Beca was too busy grabbing all her stuff to notice.

“Sure.” I said as I grabbed my own bag and walked towards the door as well.

I kept eyeing Beca suspiciously. 

“What?” She finally asked as we stepped out of the lift.

“You’re in a really good mood for a Monday morning.”

“Just woke up on the right side of the bed I guess. Do you mind if we pass by the coffee shop in the corner? I always pass by there before going to work.” She says as she opens the door for me.

“No, we have time. Lead the way.” I must admit I was a bit curious.

“Cool did you want one too?”

“No thanks, I already had my fix this morning.”

“Okay. But you have to try their muffins. They’re to die for.”

“Sure I’d love to try them. I love muffins as you know.”

“Really? Me too.” Her excitement dropped as soon as she saw my face. “What is it this time? Are you always like this in the morning?” She asked.

“Nothing. It’s just that I would prefer your muffins but this’ll do for now.” 

“But I don’t even bake?” She says confused as she hands me a muffin.

I look down at Beca’s chest and bit my lips as I trailed my gaze slowly back up to her eyes before grabbing the muffin she was handing me. Beca finally gets it and rolls her eyes hard. 

“That’s really lame, you know?” 

I put my hand in her back pocket and squeezed lightly. “I know. I just like to tease.”

Beca tried to keep a straight face but I could tell she was a little flustered. I laughed at her as I took a bite of the muffin. As soon as I taste it, I looked to Beca and nodded enthusiastically.

“These are actually really good.” I said to her.

“What did I tell you?” She was very proud of her muffins. 

“I like this, walking to work with you or more like walking you to work. Grabbing coffee and muffins.” 

“I’m just glad you like them. But yeah, me too to be honest I felt like I haven’t seen you much so I figured why not.”

“Awwww are you saying you missed me?” I playfully nudged her shoulder with mine.

“I didn’t say that. And watch it, coffee’s still hot.”

We were standing in front of her building now. “Is your office just as fancy as the building or is this all just a façade?”

“If you want I can give you a tour of the place one weekend or something so you can see for yourself.”

“Sure I’ll be up for that.”

“Well, thanks for walking me to work. I’ll go in now.”

“It was my pleasure. See you later, Bec.” I blew her kisses and watched her go in before I continued my walk to work. She was walking in faster and just kept shaking her head. I’m pretty sure she secretly likes them.

My first impression of Beca was closed off. But when she allowed herself to be vulnerable she was this fragile breakable precious human that I want to protect at all costs. And then out of nowhere she shows me a side of her that’s so strong and confident. 

Her playful and naughty side almost always catches me off guard but in a good way and it was one of the things that surprised me. Who knew she had that in her? I also loved our banter and how we teased each other. It felt like we just get lost in our own world sometimes.

I do admit that I am a self-proclaimed flirt, my friends know this, and that I am definitely a hopeless romantic. With Beca, I didn’t expect us to click but we did and I liked what we have now. 

Anyway I have four best friends: Aubrey, Jessica, Ashley and Liv. We all used to live together back when we were in college. When we graduated we all found ourselves staying in the same city. We still see each other often and we still partied but not as much as we were going out back in our college days. 

Aubrey and Liv were my more naughty friends. They were just as flirty as me sometimes even more and all of us had no boundaries and respect for personal space. It became much more of a riot when I came out to them.

The first girl I was with is actually Liv. I did my experimenting in college with her help. Not long after, I fell for her hard but I never told her how I felt because she was always clear about her friendly feelings for me. I was more heartbroken about Liv than my actual ex-boyfriend. It took me years to move on from her.

Liv and I kept our experimenting a secret from the girls but Aubrey eventually found out. It was also probably cause me and Aubrey have known each other the longest. The other girls were never suspicious of anything. It’s all harmless fun and we were both adults anyway. Well that’s what I thought. 

It wasn’t until Aubrey cornered us both one night and Liv caved. She was quick to say it was all casual and fun and nothing serious. I didn’t expect her words to sting as much as they did and Aubrey was able to pick up on it. 

Liv was oblivious. She never saw me as more than a fling. I confessed to Aubrey eventually and I am over it. But I haven’t been in a long-term relationship with anyone since Tom, the lone ex-boyfriend. I actually don’t know why I have not had a serious relationship since college. It’s not like I wasn’t trying.

Although in saying that ever since that weekend with Beca, I have not slept with anyone else or gone out on a date. I know what we have is a casual thing but I don’t know it didn’t feel right for me. The last time was probably my birthday but I admit that was a moment of weakness on my part. 

I sometimes wish I didn’t let it get this far with Beca. But as I have slowly discovered, my resolve is pretty shit when it comes to my tiny music producer housemate.

Maybe it was time for me to be selfish for once. It wasn’t my idea anyway; it was Beca’s. My current dilemma was whether I just using Beca to prove that I was over Liv. It’s stupid I know. But if I was is there really anything wrong with that? I see it as a win-win situation for the both of us. At the end of the day, we were both getting good sex. But the small voice in my head that’s saying I was using her sometimes got to me and I didn’t want to use Beca like that. We have become really close and I’m really starting to care for her... as more than a housemate.

Despite all these competing thoughts, I find myself looking forward to our weekends together. We’re both so busy throughout the week that it’s usually during the weekends that we get to spend quality time together. I genuinely enjoy Beca’s company not just in bed too. Sometimes there is so much sexual tension between us. I wonder if it had been there even before we kissed.

You’d think we would be all over each other 24/7. I mean we were at the start but then recently it was scary how we were becoming so domestic and it wasn’t all about the sex anymore. I pretend not to notice cause I don’t think she does. I also try not to overthink cause I tend to overthink all the time.

It’s a Friday and I’m going out with my girlfriends. I feel like I haven’t seen them in a while. I had Aubrey on the phone on loudspeaker while I was preparing. 

“Yes Bree I will be there in half an hour.”

_“Lies! You said that fifteen minutes ago.”_

“Well then I have another fifteen minutes and maybe I’ll be able to get there faster when we get off the phone.”

_“No. I don’t want you getting lazy. You’re not going to ditch us again.”_

“I’m literally just putting on make up now. I won’t ditch and hey that was one time.”

I then heard our door open and close. I walk outside to say hello to Beca.

“Hey you.”

“Hey. Are you going on a date? You look good.”

“That good, huh? I’m going out with friends. You wanna come with?”

_“Is your housemate home? Come on Chloe, chop chop!”_ I could hear Aubrey shouting over the phone.

“Sorry. I’ll be out in a bit.” I said to Beca. 

“Me too.” She just dropped her bags on the counter and went into her own room.

I look at myself in the mirror again and walked closer to my phone that I left on the dresser. “Yeah she just got home from work.”

_“Beca, right? I don’t mean this in a bad way, but if she’s coming, please tell me she’ll just follow. I want you here now Beale!”_

“Oh my god, calm down. I’m coming. Look I promise I’ll be there before you know it. I’m hanging up alright.”

_“I will call you in exactly twenty minutes!”_

“Okay okay. Talk soon. Bye.”

I put the finishing touches and grabbed my clutch where I put my phone and lip tint. I walked out and bumped into Beca who was already in her sweats.

“Great choice. You’ll be popping in the club.”

Beca just shakes her head but she’s smiling. “Sorry Chlo. I’m gonna pass tonight. I have so much work to do. But hey, do you need a lift? I can drive you.”

“No that’s okay, my uber’s on the way.”

“Oh okay. I’m doing an all-nighter, I can pick you up later.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you. I’ll just text you wherever we end up.”

“Alright. Have fun. Text me anytime.”

“I will but don’t wait up for me. Sleep when you’re tired.” I call out to her before leaving.

“Make good choices!” I hear her say. I chuckle at that cause she always says that.

Aubrey was calling again as soon as I got into my uber.

“You’ve got to be kidding me Bree, it has not been twenty minutes.”

Everyone else was already there when I arrived. I went around the table to greet my best friends. It was the first time in a while that we were complete. No wonder Aubrey was going crazy about making sure that I make it out. 

We were standing around this small table and the drinks just kept coming. This always happens when we were complete. It was never chill even if we said it was. I loved catching up with everyone and telling each other what we have been up to lately. I really did miss my girls.

In the middle of the laughs, Liv got my attention as she nudges me on the shoulder and leans in. “You’re seeing someone.” She whispers to my ear before I can even face her.

I pulled back and turned to her. “What? I’m not and you guys would know if I was. I would’ve introduced you by now.”

“Well if you’re not seeing anyone, then you’re definitely sleeping with someone.” She says as she sips her cocktail giving me a knowing look.

How the heck does she know that? I feel a blush creeping on my face and I’m going to blame it on the alcohol. Thankfully it was dark in the club, so I don’t think she could see my blush.

“Don’t even lie to me Chlo, I know you. And I can tell when you’ve been getting some.” Liv playfully wiggles her eyebrows at me. “You go girl. So who’s the lucky guy?”

“Oh my god.” I bury my face in my hands.

“How come you haven’t told any of us about this mystery man of yours? Wait. Is that why you haven’t been coming out with us?” She says with raised eyebrows. I don’t know why I’m panicking a little. I couldn’t think of a witty response or anything to say to that and when I didn’t respond Liv goes wide-eyed. “I see how it is. You like him don’t you?”

“No I don’t but it is complicated what we have.” I blurted even though it’s not really that complicated.

“Should I be worried? Is he married?”

“Liv! No!” Shouting was a mistake since this caught the attention of the rest of the group and they all leaned in towards us.

“What are you two talking about?” Aubrey was on it in an instant.

Liv looks at me and I focus my attention on my drink.

“Chloe’s been getting some.” Liv announces to the table when I didn’t say anything.

There were several gasps and excited squeals.

“That explains it.” Jess and Ashley were nodding to each other.

“Oh my god! That’s why you’ve been MIA. Spill!” Aubrey slams the table.

Great. The girls were on a mission now.

“Relax guys, there’s nothing to spill.” I shut my lips and even gestured to locking it and throwing away the key.

“Alright. That’s how you wanna play it. We’ll call.” I see Aubrey ordering more drinks already.

I braced myself. I knew what was coming. They were going to get me so drunk that I’d start talking.

After a couple of hours, Aubrey and Liv still wouldn’t give up. Jess and Ash already left after being picked up by their boyfriends an hour ago. They said they were just going to wait for either Aubrey or Liv to share whatever they could get out of me.

Aubrey and I had almost the same level of alcohol tolerance so I was pretty confident she was almost just as wasted as me right now. I could feel myself leaning more onto Liv. I could also feel her arm around me keeping me steady.

“Alright come on Chlo. Just one more.”

“Fuck that Bree. I can’t anymore. I am telling you I will spew right here.” I was definitely feeling the alcohol now. My head was spinning already. I called Beca a while ago asking her to pick me up because there was no way in hell I could text and I could barely even read.

“Last one. I promise if you at least give us a name or anything no more. How old is he? Did you meet on tinder?”

Aubrey was literally handing and spilling the alcohol all over me.

“Alright. I’ll give you something! But I will not drink that shot.”

“It will depend if I’m happy with the information you provide. If I am then Liv will take the shot.”

I turn to look up at Liv. I already had my head on her shoulder. She looks down at me and shrugs.

“I’ll take all three if it’s really good.” She says, obviously baiting me.

“Okay.” I try to sit up and grab the edges of the table for support. I take a deep breath and steady myself. “I got something for you two.” I was swinging slightly from left to right and swallowed. 

“It’s not a guy I’m sleeping with. It’s a woman. I’m sleeping with a girl! She's a year younger and she's definitely not married.” I slapped the table and Aubrey lost it. “Ha!”

“Oh my god!” She had her hand on her mouth. “And how long have you been seeing this girl?”

“I’m not seeing her. We’re not a thing.”

“Oh save it just answer me. How long?”

“About a month.” I figured I could tell them that much.

“And how did you meet?” Aubrey continued on with her questioning. I guess making the most of me answering her questions. 

I let out a snort when I thought about it. “Online.” If only they knew it was sparearoom.com and not tinder.

“And when will you see her next? Is it like a regular thing or a booty call type of thing?” 

“I don’t really know what you mean. But I will see her soon. Really soon.”

“Wait so you already have a set date of when you’re seeing each other next? So it’s not a booty call type of thing. Oh my god.”

I just nodded. To be honest, I’m not sure if it was a booty call type of thing. I tried not to think too much about it as I was pretty much hopeless at this point.

“Interesting. Wait a minute… Are you sure it’s not Liv? Are you two messing with me?”

“What?” I scoffed. I pointed to us both. “This is definitely not a thing. There’s nothing going on anymore. I promise.” I said before Liv could even say anything. 

Liv nodded. “I want to say it’s me Bree believe me but it’s really not.” 

“I didn’t tell you guys about her because I don’t want to make a big deal out of it.”

“But you’re telling us now because there might be something there?”

I shrugged. “It’s too early to say and I think it’s too early for me to overthink anything.”

Aubrey looks at me long and hard then exhales. “Okay I’ll take that.” She hands all three shots with whatever’s left of them to Liv. 

Liv just looks at us and chuckled. But she takes all three of them and set them in front of her one by one.

“You gotta admit Liv. I’m pretty happy with the information and you were the one who assumed it was a guy. Our baby girl’s all grown up.”

“Hey! I’ve dated other girls before!” I said.

“Yeah but you never ditched us for one before and you have been keeping her from us. This one must be special. I think it’s good for you and it’s only about time.”

“About time for what?”

“For you to be dating someone. Come on Chlo, your last real relationship was that dude from way back in college.”

At the mention of Tom, I stood up. “Alright, we’re definitely calling it a night now. We’re done.”

Aubrey laughs at first then rubs her temples and burps. “I’m too drunk anyway and it’s getting late so I will let you go for now. Come on Liv, bottoms up. Let’s go.”

“You don’t have to drink it Liv.” I said to her but she drinks them all anyway. 

Aubrey and I both locked our arms with Liv’s as she supported us both as we stumbled out of the bar. Aubrey then let go and turned to us.

“How are you girls going home? I’m going to catch this cab.”

“Are you sure you’ll be alright Bree?” I was able to ask. I could barely keep my eyes open.

“I got this don’t worry. Are you just staying with Liv?”

“No Beca’s coming to pick me up. She should be here any minute now.”

“Alright. Liv?” Aubrey then turns to Liv.

“I’ll catch a cab too after this one.” Liv nods to me.

“Alright. Love you girls.” She kisses me and Liv on the cheek and went in the cab.

“Message us when you’re home.” Liv says to her.

I leaned too much to my right and feel myself falling until Liv caught me with both her arms. I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Woah there. Hold on to me.” She says as I grabbed both her arms and tried to find my footing. I was struggling to even keep steady.

“How are you still standing?” I’m pretty sure we drank almost the same amounts of alcohol, maybe even more for her.

“You’re just out of practice. Are you sure that housemate of yours is coming to pick you up?”

“Of course. She already said yes.” I said with a smug.

“You know you could still go home with me. Just call her to cancel.”

“I can’t do that. Beca’s already on her way.”

Liv pulls me closer to her. She puts my hands to settle on her hips. I grabbed hold of her jacket. She had her arms around me and rests her forehead on mine. “I missed you though. No one else is in the apartment tonight. Come on, let’s go, the cab’s right there.”

Liv bit her lip and looked down to my lips. I could feel she was about to lean in for a kiss. I was trying my best to think of a way out of this situation. I was about to close my eyes but then I saw Beca over her shoulder.

I pulled back and I couldn’t stop smiling. Liv looked confused and turned to see who I was directing my smile to.

“Chlo?” I heard Beca call as her eyes met mine. She had her hands in her pockets and she had a beanie on.

I let go of Liv and wobbled my way to Beca, who met me halfway and caught me. I pulled her in for a hug right away. “You’re here! You came.”

“Of course I’m here. I told you I’d pick you up. You okay?”

I closed my eyes and rested my head on her shoulder. I was ready to pass out now. “Let’s go home.” I whispered to her.

I could hear Beca chuckle. “Don’t sleep on me yet. Come on, let’s get you to the car.”

“Where’d you park? I’ll walk with you guys.” I heard Liv from behind me say.

I put my arms on Beca’s shoulders and turned back to Liv. Beca’s hold on my waist tightened.

“Thank you but I’ll take it from here.” Beca says to Liv. “Are you alright to go home or do you need a lift? It’s Beca by the way. I’m Chloe’s housemate. I don’t think we’ve met.”

“Liv. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ll take a cab. Thanks.” Liv says pointing to the cab that was right next to us then she looks at me. “Chlo? You good?”

“Yes. I’m all good now. Message me when you’re home?” 

“I will.” Liv approaches me and kisses me by my ear before walking to her cab. “I think you’re just about to pass out so I’ll call you tomorrow.”

She opens the passenger door and turns back to us. “And Beca, you should come out with us next time. Good luck with that one.”

“No promises but we’ll see. You take care. I got this.”

Liv waved to us one last time and got in the cab.

“Can you carry me to the car?” I asked Beca when we were alone.

She just shakes her head as I put on a pout. My head was spinning so much at this point. I just wanna lie down.

“You’re so cute.” She boops my nose then turns around and bends a little forward. “Come on princess, hop on.”

“Yay, piggy back ride.” I jumped on her back and wrapped my arms around her neck as she locked her arms around my legs.

“This is a one time thing. Enjoy it.”

“I could get used to this.” I kissed her on the cheek. Or at least I tried to. “Thanks again for saving me back there.”

The next thing I know I was under the covers getting a feel of my surroundings. I took a peek and realised I was in my own room. Last night was blurry and I was in no state to recall everything that happened.

I saw my door was open. “Bec!” I shout as loud as I could with this hangover. “Beca!”

I don’t think a minute’s passed until Beca appeared into my room.

“What? What is it? Is everything okay?” I can see she had her headphones hanging around her neck.

“I don’t feel good.” 

She lets out a laugh. “Of course you don’t. What do you need? You want water? Food? Advil? Gatorade?”

“Water please. And a banana. And can you hang out here?” 

“Give me a sec. I’ll just grab my stuff.”

I go back under the covers and close my eyes. It wasn’t long until I felt Beca sitting next to me. I put my arms over her right away. 

“Hey my little drunky. You want your water or banana now?”

“Water please.” 

She hands me the glass and I take a few gulps.

“And a bite of the banana?” Beca feeds me the banana too. “Thank you. What time is it?”

“It’s just ten in the morning. Get some more sleep. Mind if I work?”

I just shake my head and cuddled up next to her.

“You’re like a koala. You’re never like this when you’re hungover. What changed?”

I kept my eyes closed and just held on to her tighter. “Well I have you now.”

I can imagine her smirk and her shaking her head. Then I hear her typing away on her laptop. I wanted to ask what she was doing but sleep took over. I felt her putting her hand resting over mine when it wasn’t on the laptop.

The next time I woke up was to Beca’s humming and the sounds of more clicking on her keyboard. 

“What time is it?”

“Just close to lunch. You must be starving. You wanna eat?”

I was hungry. I haven’t eaten anything aside from that banana. I pulled away from Beca and stretched. Bec shuts her laptop and gets out of bed.

“I’d love food but I’ll go for a shower first.”

“I’ll wait for you outside and get food ready then.”

“Yay.” I smiled at her and waited for her to leave before moving. It was a struggle to get out of bed but I knew I would feel heaps better after I shower.

While in the shower it got me thinking a lot about last night. I could have easily just said it was Beca then we wouldn’t have drank as much. Why couldn’t I just tell them? I probably liked the thrill of them not knowing. I did enjoy teasing my friends like that. I then stared at my reflection. Was I really that obvious? 

Okay. I have decided that the next time they ask I will let them know. I mean it’s not like we’re a secret or something.

I didn’t bother drying my hair after dressing up. I needed to have something to eat. I went out and saw Beca standing in the middle of the kitchen. I went straight for her. I gave her a quick hug from behind and kissed her on the cheek before walking around back to the barstool by the counter.

“Someone’s feeling better?”

“Thanks for taking care of me. That smells good.”

“It’s my go to hangover food.”

She then puts down a plate of bacon and eggs with hash brown in front of me and I felt like crying. “Oh my god Bec, this is absolutely perfect.”

She placed another plate for her and sat across from me. I was loving every bite of my bacon and eggs and the hash brown was a perfect addition. This is exactly what I needed.

“So last night seemed like fun?” Beca broke the silence.

Actually now that I think about it, it’s only right Beca was taking care of me. To be fair, she was sort of the reason why my friends got me drinking so much last night. 

“Yeah it got a bit out of hand. We were were complete so it was something to celebrate. Any excuse to drink really.”

My phone then lit up when I received an email notification. My eyes widened when I saw whom the email was from. I dropped my fork.

“Oh my god!” I squealed.

“What what?”

I stood up. My hands were shaking as I scrolled through and read the email. “We are pleased to inform you that you have been offered a spot in the class of 2020 for the SUNY Downstate Health Sciences University. I got in! I can enroll in this fall semester!”

“Holy shit! Chlo that’s awesome!” She ran around the counter and hugged me. 

We were both shrieking at the same time. I had happy tears in my eyes as Beca held me tighter. But she pulled back when she heard me sniff and she wiped my tears with her thumbs.

“Congratulations. I’m so happy for you.” She then kisses me on the forehead and hugs me again. I’m not sure if I heard her sniff too. 

We were like that for a while until we were finally able to settle back to our seats and continue with our lunch. I read the email again. I was on a different kind of high now.

“Oh my god, I have to call my parents. Mind if I?” I asked Beca while gesturing to my phone.

“No no, please. Don’t mind me.”

I took a mouthful and dialed my dad’s number.

“Hey Dad, where are you? Are you guys home?”

_“Hello sweetheart. I’m at the shops and your dad’s at work. How are you? How were the girls?”_

“They’re great. Last night was good. Say are you and Dad free for lunch or dinner tomorrow or whenever? I’ll work around you guys.”

_“What’s the occasion? I think lunch tomorrow will be better. I’m working tomorrow night.”_

“It’s a surprise. Meet you guys at our favourite Thai restaurant?”

_“You know how much I hate surprises.”_

“You’ll like this one I promise. See you tomorrow at 11.30. Love you.” 

I was so giddy I was almost bouncing on my chair.

“I thought you were going to tell them?” Beca asked.

“My other dad’s at work and I wanted to tell them both at the same time.”

“You know they’re going to lose it tomorrow when you tell them.”

“I know I can’t wait. What about you? What are you doing tomorrow? Working on anything?”

“Nah, I’m going to take a break tomorrow and not think about work.”

“That’s perfect cause you’re coming with us to lunch.” I winked to her.

“What? No I can’t. That’s a family thing. I’ll join you some other time.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’d love for you to be there and my parents will love it too. They’ve been wanting to meet you.”

“Why? I feel like I got played. I’m not going to get out of this am I?”

“Nope.”

“I guess there’s no point trying.”

I beamed at her. “Sweet. Thanks for the food by the way that was glorious and for everything else.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Alright, I’m calling the girls. They’re going to kill me if they find out I didn’t call them the second I found out.”

“Sure. I’m going out to run a few errands. I just remembered I needed a few things. Did you need anything?”

“I’m good thanks. Leave the dishes, I’ll wash them.”

“Alright if you think of something just send me a text.”

“I will. See you later.”

I almost literally just slept all of my Saturday away. I woke up feeling like nothing happened Sunday morning. I decided to go for a run. I didn’t see Beca anymore yesterday when she left to go to the shops but I did wake up to see flowers on the counter and a card from her.

“Where is she?” I looked around and stared at her closed room door for a second before deciding against barging in her room.

I put the flowers in a vase and placed it back on the counter. I decided to go shower and get ready for lunch instead. I’ll thank Beca later.

“You! I’ve been looking for you.” I said to Beca when she finally came out of her room. We were both in our casual wear, just shirt and jeans.

“Sorry I had last minute stuff on.”

“Hey you said no working today.”

“I know. I’ve finished it. You ready to go?”

“Yes but wait.” I hugged her for a bit while she pretended not to like it. “You didn’t have to get me flowers but thank you. I really like them.” 

“I was hoping you would. Now let’s go. We don’t wanna be late.” I can see her grabbing her car keys from the counter.

“It’s a fifteen minute walk, I think we should just walk.”

“Nah let’s drive. I don’t mind driving.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you thinking I only invited you cause you’re driving me.”

“Even if you didn’t invite me, I would’ve offered to drive you anyway.”

“That is true. Okay fine. Let’s go.”

It was a short drive and we found parking right away. I can see my parents’ car parked a few cars away from ours. 

“Don’t be nervous.” 

“It’s a bit too late for that to be honest.” Beca admits.

“Why? You have nothing to worry about. They’ll love you.”

“I don’t know. I want them to like me you know and I’m not likeable like you, everyone loves you right away. I can’t charm my way through everything like you.”

“Okay. First of all, thanks I guess? Second of all, stop being silly and let’s go in. Just be your cute adorable self and you’ll be fine.” I said winking at her before pulling her into the restaurant. 

My parents saw us as soon as we walked in. I let go of Beca to run to the both of them and give them both a hug.

“How are you Chlobear?” They both give me kisses.

“Daddy. I missed you two.”

“We missed you too, it’s been really hectic the past few weeks.”

“It’s alright I understand. Glad you two could make it today.”

When I let go, I pulled Beca to come closer. “Dads, this is Beca.”

“Beca, my Daddy Jim and Daddy James.”

“Nice to meet you sirs.” Beca had her hand out for a handshake. My parents looked at it and then at each other. I laughed with them and watched them pull Beca into a hug one at at time. 

I couldn’t stop smiling at how awkward Beca was being.

“Please, call me James. And this is Jim.”

“Nice to meet you both.”

“Likewise. Now everyone sit sit. Chlo we’ve already ordered the usual so if there’s anything else you’d like to add, feel free to order.”

I’m trying to figure out why my Dads were looking at me funny. I grabbed the menu and showed Beca while telling her what’s already been ordered.

She insisted that she was happy with what was already ordered. So I got us a few extra things that I’ll know we would all like anyway.

“How are your parents? Still on a high after their renewal of vows?” My dad Jim asked Beca. My parents can’t stand any awkward silence so they will small talk as much as they could.

“They’re good. I think they miss the planning part of it all. It kept both of them really busy.”

“And your parents liked Chloe?” 

I looked up to my dads. That’s an odd thing to ask. Where did that question come from? I can sense they are going on protective mode, which is really odd.

I gave both of them looks as if asking ‘what are you doing?’

“Of course they did.” Beca answers my dads anyway.

“That’s good.” They say nodding.

I continue to squint my eyes at them trying to figure out what they’re on about and I didn’t have to wonder long.

“Alright, lets just cut to the chase and spare everyone. How long have you two been dating?”

“Now James. Let’s be a little more patient and at least let them get comfortable first, we’re not in a hurry.” 

“What?” I asked my dads.

Beca was choking on her water already. I pat Beca’s back quickly and hand her my table napkin before standing up to go to my parents.

“Isn’t this the surprise?” My dad Jim points at me and Beca.

Then he looks at Beca. “Hey, we may look nice and cool. We are. But if you hurt our Chloe, I’m telling you.”

“Okay. That’s enough.” I walk to their side of the table. “You are both unbelievable.” I stand in the middle of my parents and put an arm over their shoulders. “That’s not the surprise.”

“If that’s not the surprise, then what is it?” They both turn to me.

“Med school! I got into Downstate. I’m enrolling in the fall semester.”

“What?! Oh my god! Oh my god, congratulations! Chlo, when did you find out?”

I start to walk back to my seat as they settle down. As I sit down I put my hand on Beca’s thigh. “Are you okay?” I whispered to her.

She gives me a smile and nods. “Don’t worry I’m good.”

“Yesterday. I was going to tell you on the phone but then I figured this is a nice surprise right?”

“What about you two?” My dad Jim asked.

“What about us? I already told you she’s my housemate.”

The rest of lunch was mostly about me and med school. Either my Dads sharing something embarrassing about me or Beca was the one sharing.

“How has it been living with Chloe? She can be a bit full on sometimes and don’t even get us started when she and her friends start drinking.”

“She’s actually not that hard to live with. We’ve been getting along so far no issues. And I’ve met most of her friends, they’re a fun bunch.” 

“That’s good to hear. By the way, sorry about earlier Beca. We just got a little excited. It’s been awhile since Chloe’s introduced us to someone.” My dad James continued.

“Its not like I’m keeping it a secret from you guys. I’m just really not seeing anyone at the moment.” I butt in.

“Well it’s been a while. But that’s alright, you will have med school to keep you busy soon.”

When we were almost done. I stand up to beat my parents to pay. I go to the counter to ask for the check. 

“Excuse me. I’ll be right back.” I say to everyone as I stand up. 

I can see Beca following behind me. 

“What are you doing?” Beca asked.

“What are you doing?” I asked her the same question.

The guy at the counter just handed me the check. “I was wondering if I could get this one?” Beca says pointing at the check.

“What? Why?”

“I just feel like it’s your day you know and your parents have been lovely and I just wanna do this, please?”

“You’re cute when you ramble like that and that’s very thoughtful of you but this is my treat. You can get it next time. Now get back there.” I pointed back to our table.

Beca huffed and slumped her shoulders as she does go back to our table. I follow not long after I paid and Beca excused herself to go to the bathroom before we leave.

“So, what is it?”

“What’s what Daddy?”

“Just to be clear, you two aren’t dating?” 

“No Dad.”

“Is this a similar situation with that friend of yours?”

“It’s not.” I knew they were talking about Liv.

They looked at each other again and exchanged mumbles before turning back to me.

“You’re right, it feels different from your other friend. I don’t know but we feel like there’s something going on here. You know it’s okay, we’re happy for you. We’re happy as long as you are.”

“Beca is my friend and my housemate. We live together. So maybe that’s why the chemistry.” 

They both consider it. “For the record, we like her better than your other friend. She’s so transparent too.”

“Oh my god you guys. Stop it.”

“What? Your other friend treats you like her possession. I mean we love your friends, we’re just saying.”

“She’s just being protective of me.”

“You with Beca have a nice overall vibe.”

“We’re good friends.”

“Hear that Jimmy? In a span of less than five minutes, they’ve gone from being housemates to friends to good friends. I wonder what she’ll say in another five minutes.”

“Stop. Dad.” I whined. “Oh my god. Can we focus on med school again?”

“We really are happy for you Chlo, is it okay if we brag about it? We have colleagues from Downstate. We’re just so so proud.”

“I know you are and of course you can. Go all out. No pressure at all.”

When I saw Beca walked out of the restroom, I stand up for my dads to follow.

“There she is, alright let’s go Dads.”

The four of us walked out of the restaurant.

“Thank you for lunch ladies. It was such a delight. Do you ladies need a lift home?”

“We’re fine Dad. Beca drove us.”

“Oh okay then. You two take care. It was nice seeing you Chlobear and congratulations again sweetheart and it was lovely to meet you Beca. Let’s do this again.”

“You too, sir. I mean Jim. Both of you.”

We watched my parents drive off and then I started walking to the passenger side when Beca stopped me.

“Did you have plans for the rest of the day?” She asked.

“Not really, why?”

“Do you want to get a drink with me like now?”

“What?”

“I was just thinking if you’re up for it, I feel like going day drinking with you.”

“What about your car? We can drive back home then we can go out again.”

“It’s okay. We’ll leave it. I’ll have someone tomorrow drive me here to pick it up after work.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, no biggie. Now come on.” She drags me away from the car and walk towards the direction of our apartment. We just kept walking down not really looking for a specific place. 

“Look happy hour, let’s go.” Beca points out and we walk in to a random pub. “What do you feel like getting? I have first round.”

“I feel like having a beer to start with.” I guess this is really happening. 

We got our drinks from the bar and found a table not far from it. “Don’t get me wrong I’m loving today but what are we doing here? What’s up?” I asked Beca.

“I just really wanted to celebrate this with you.”

“And?”

“And I want to spoil you any chance I get.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know cause I want to and you deserve it.”

“Aww thanks Bec. So what did you think of my parents? Be honest.”

“They’re really cool but at the same time they’re really scary too.”

“They were only scary cause they thought we were dating.”

“Exactly. So do you think they liked me?”

I chose not to overthink and kept the conversation going. “Of course they did just like I told you they would.”

“Why did you invite me again?”

“Cause like you, I wanted to celebrate this with you.” I raised my beer mug to clink with hers. We both took a swig. “Now, I feel like this day has been all about me. I want to talk more about you now.” 

“Okay. You know what? I’ll give you a free pass today. Ask me anything you want and I’ll answer as best and as honest as I can.”

“Wow you’re really being generous today.”

“Yeah it’s because I’m really proud of you like I’m so overwhelmed with pride right now and I wanna tell everyone that’s my… uhm housemate.” She ends awkwardly and clears her throat.

“You’re so sweet Bec. But no more take backsies. Are you ready?”

“Okay. Now I’m not so sure about this anymore. But fuck it. Hit me with your best shot.” Beca winked.

“Let’s start easy. Are you happy?” I asked casually.

Beca shakes her head in amusement and makes a face. “What the fuck, how is that easy? And what do you mean, happy with what?”

“Just you know… I’m curious.” I shrugged. “Are you happy?”

Once she realised I was serious, I can see her thinking about it but she had a smile on her face. “You know what, I am. I’m happy.”

“That’s good. So am I. What’s it like being a producer? Is that what you always wanted to do?”

“Music’s always been a big part of my life. I always found it fascinating how music can touch anyone’s life; it didn’t matter who you were or where you’re from or what you’re going through. So imagine being a part of that process and working with all these amazing artists, hearing their stories, seeing how passionate they are, and making it come to life. It’s what I live for.”

I caught myself staring at her with my mouth slightly agape and then I grabbed her drink. “Damn what did they put in these?”

Beca took her drink back from me. “Shut up. So I got carried away.”

“How long have you been a producer?”

“Almost a year now. I still have a long way to go but slowly but surely.”

“Is it everything you dreamed it would be?”

“Well not yet, I still have people from the higher ups to get approval from but aside from that, it’s great. I just want more freedom with my work.”

“Are you going to be famous one day? You are huh?” I got a little bit excited when I asked that.

“I don’t know. But I have to accept it comes with being in the industry. The more you do well, the more you get recognised for your work. So I guess the more famous I get is a compliment to my work.”

“What’s your end goal?”

“Wow I feel like I’m being interviewed for an article or something.”

“Come on, you were doing so well.”

“Alright alright. The dream is to run my own record label. I want to make music from scratch. I want to be hands on from discovering the artists to the song writing, to the music to the vocals, everything.”

“That’s great Bec. I can’t wait for that. Including performing? Can you play an instrument?”

“I’m learning but at the moment, I have people who play what I want. I just tell them what to do. As for performing, I think it’ll take too much of my time.”

“There’s so much to know but you missy, I still haven’t heard any of your music. Are you working on something big lately? You seem to be swamped with work.” 

“We’ve been assigned a big project recently with me and my team, we weren’t given the whole album, but we’re working on a big chunk of it.”

“That’s great. Anyone I would know?”

“I don’t think so. This guy’s an up and coming artist. Hopefully everything goes well.”

“I’m sure it will. If you weren’t a producer, what would you be doing?”

“That’s a tough one. A dentist maybe? I don’t know. I always knew this was what I wanted to do and I haven’t seriously considered alternative options.” 

“A dentist? That’s so random. But I see it.” I said as I look down to my beer to take another sip. She does the same and I wait for her to put her beer down before asking my next question. 

“Do you regret kissing me that night?” I asked as I look back up to her.

“No.” Beca answers fast. “I’m actually really glad I did it. We became closer since and I’ll never regret that no matter what.”

I can’t help but wonder what’s with Beca today. She’s never this straight forward. Or maybe she has always been direct I just never ask enough questions.

“Why that face? Do you regret it?” She asks when I remained quiet.

“No no, I’m just thinking.”

She raised her eyebrows at me. “About?” 

“How that kiss really changed everything.” 

“It really did but for the better right? Imagine if I didn’t kiss you that night, we wouldn’t be here day drinking today celebrating.”

“You’re saying that as if we wouldn’t have been close if the kiss didn’t happen. One more round?” I asked. 

“Sure and yes that’s exactly what I’m saying. We didn’t even know what each other did for a living and we’ve lived together almost ten months at that point.”

She was about to get up but I grabbed her hand. “It’s my turn. Sit tight.” I winked and went for the bar.

I got back with four beers, which Beca very much approved of.

“What? It’s happy hour.” I shrugged.

“I wasn’t complaining. I love it.” She says as she helps me with the beers.

“So.” We raised our beer mugs again. “I actually have one more congratulatory gift for you.” Beca finished.

I tilt my head. “What is it?” 

She reached for something in her pocket and pulled out a thumb drive. “This is for you. So you can stop saying that you haven’t heard any of my music.”

I grabbed the thumb drive from her. “Thanks Bec.” I stare at it. I was feeling teary, so this could go two ways, I could cry right here right now or keep things light. “I had to get into med school to be able to hear your music?” I went for the latter. The tears will have to wait.

“What can I say? You gotta earn it.” She teased back.

“How did you even find the time to make this? You’re so busy already. And we only found out on Saturday. Wait is this what you’ve been up to?”

“Don’t worry. I loved doing it. I can always make time. For music.”

“Right.” I put the thumb drive in my front pocket and gave it pats. “Well I will listen to this right away and let you know what I think.”

“Okay that might actually make me anxious but be brutally honest. I promise I can take it and if you like it, maybe I can make you more.”

“Are you trying to buy my approval?”

“Is it working?”

“Well you may be a producer, but I also take my music very seriously.”

“I’ll still keep making you more if you don’t like it until I get it right.”

“Deal.”

We raised our glasses to that again. I was feeling the alcohol already. I think I was still a bit drunk from Friday night.

“So going back.” I crossed my arms and leaned in on the table. “Have you ever faked it?”

“Who hasn’t?” Was her quick answer. Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows at her. She noticed it right away and started waving her arms. “No no no no no, I didn’t mean with you. Are you kidding? I meant I have faked it before with a guy.”

“It’s okay Bec. I knew it wasn’t with me. Have you heard yourself?”

She blushed. “I know it’s embarrassing. I’m just as surprised as you to be honest. I’m not usually that loud. You’re the only one that can make sounds come out of me like that.”

I feel my own cheeks getting warm. I wasn’t sure if she was being serious or not and we both jumped when my phone suddenly started ringing. I put my hand over my heart right away and we just laughed it off.

I pointed to my phone and asked. “Do you mind?”

“No go ahead.”

“Hey.” It was a notch higher than the usual way I would greet Aubrey. I admit I was already tipsy.

_“You’re extra chirpy.”_

I giggled I don’t know why and then Beca was giggling with me too so I couldn’t stop. 

_“Oh my god. Chloe Beale. You’re drunk and it’s not even 4 in the afternoon on a Sunday! I’m jealous. Where are you?”_

“I went day drinking with Beca. We met my parents for lunch and then on the walk back we decided to grab a drink and now we’re still here. What’s up?”

_“Beca as in your housemate Beca?”_

“Yeah. Why?”

_“Nothing. I was going to ask if you’re home but you’re obviously not so could I see you tomorrow instead?”_

“Sure, before or after work?”

_“After work. I’ll bring you dinner.”_

“Perfect. It’s a date. May I know what this is about?”

_“You’ll know tomorrow.”_

“Okay then. See you tomorrow. Love ya.”

I could tell Beca was curious but she didn’t say anything. I grabbed my drink and raised it to her. She just shakes her head and clinks with my glass.

I rolled my eyes at her. “That was Aubrey. Now where were we?”

“Does she know?”

“No. They don’t know. It just never came up.” I half-lied. “Do any of your friends know?”

“Two of my closest friends from work. I’m sorry. I told them when I came out to them.”

“No it’s okay. It’s not really a secret. How did that go coming out to them?”

“It was great. They were really supportive.”

“And what did they think about this?”

“They’re so jealous. I mean, look at you. You’re way out of my league.”

“I thought you said I wasn’t your type? I think your words were too hot for your liking.”

“Exactly. Cause, as I said, you are out of my league.”

“You really don’t give yourself enough credit sometimes.”

“Do you see the looks that I am getting from everyone here right now since we walked in?” Beca asked. I looked around and shake my head. I don’t really see anything out of the ordinary.

“Nope. Why?”

“They’re trying to understand how and why you’re here with me.” She continued.

I looked around again. “I don’t see it. I think you’re being paranoid and it could be the other way around. They could be jealous of me for being here with you.”

“You know for someone who doesn’t want me falling for her, you’re making it really hard for me.” 

“What? Can’t handle a bit of teasing here and there?”

“All I’m saying is a girl can only take so much.”

I didn’t know what to say to that so I grabbed my drink again. 

“Oh wait. I have a question.” Beca asks and I’m glad she did.

I just looked at her waiting for her to ask her question. 

“Me not falling in love with you. Why is it such a big deal for you again?” She looks at me straight in the eye and she doesn’t break eye contact. She really wanted to know why.

“I like keeping things casual because labels, love and feelings only complicate things.” 

“I find that very hard to believe coming from you. You love love.” Beca does that weird thing she does with her hands to emphasise on the word love.

“Fine. I told you already, since I’m the first girl you’re with, you might just be confused with whatever you’re feeling thinking it’s love.”

“Okay. Two things.” She raises one of her fingers. “How would you know that and.” She raises another finger. “Let’s say I am in love with you, how could you say it’s not the real thing? Hypothetical me is offended.”

She was serious but I still found it funny. 

“I know cause I have been through it too so I understand. And okay, it is real but who knows if it’s just because of the sex cause if it wasn’t for that then you wouldn’t have entertained such feelings in the first place and then who knows if.” 

“So what?” Beca cuts me off.

“What?”

“Hypothetically, so what. Wouldn’t you want to be with someone you have good sex with too? I mean for most couples, that’s a deal breaker.” She said and grabbed her beer. I did the same. We didn’t have much beer left so we chugged it. “One more?”

“Just one more.” I joked. I’m putting up a front that our conversation just now didn’t bother me at all. 

I allowed myself to dwell on it for a bit while Beca was at the bar. I hate to say it but she does have a really good point. So what was it? Why is it such a big deal for me then? I mean Beca’s great and all. Do I see myself with her like that?

‘Why am I holding back?’ I end up asking myself.

I turn to look at her and I end up looking like a creep watching her. As if having eyes at the back of her head, Beca turns around and looks at my direction. We exchanged smiles before she had to look back to the bartender.

I should look away but I didn’t. Instead I keep watching her. I laughed when she turned around again holding another four beers, which made me roll my eyes. She’s so competitive. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s no longer happy hour.” I teased her.

“It’s still my happy hour anyway.” She says. “Cheers.”

“You know what?” Beca says right after she puts her glass down. “While waiting in line for our beers, I was thinking about our conversation just now.”

“Oh boy.”

“No no, hear me out. I think I get it.” She puts a hand on her chest. “I think you’re just looking out for me. You don’t want to go through the hassle of having to reject me, right? Cause you don’t want to hurt my feelings. That’s it right?”

I honestly could no longer tell whether she was being serious or she was provoking me.

With everything that’s been going on, I haven’t had the time to thoroughly process the relationship that we have. So until then I will resort to teasing her back.

“That’s actually spot on. I don’t think you handle rejection very well and it’s just easier for me for us to stay this way.” I teased her.

“You’re right I don’t but I also don’t give up easily. Even though I know that the end of our story is heartbreak. Hypothetically, I’ll be stubborn enough to go through with it cause you’re worth the risk and you’re not hard to love you know. Literally everyone loves you.”

“Alright, so hypothetical Beca is persevering and crazy in love with me, got it.”

“Damn straight she is.”

We laughed at that and drank more of our beers.

“But I’m not done.” Beca continued.

“I’m sorry?”

“So it’s either you don’t want to hurt me or you have feelings for someone else.”

I grab my drink and have more beer as Beca just watched me and did the same.

“It’s Liv isn’t it?” Beca asked out of the blue.

I was surprised that Liv’s name even popped up from our conversation. I’m actually more impressed I didn’t choke on my beer. I’d like to think I recovered quickly from my shock. “I thought I was the one asking questions?” 

Beca reached for my hand. “It’s okay. I figured it out. When I picked you up on Friday, I didn’t know it was you standing outside but I remember thinking, damn those people are going to have hot drunken sex and then I realised it was you. You were so happy to see me, I thought you were just being your usual drunk self but there was something off that night when you hugged me. It seemed like you just wanted to get out of there.”

That’s really interesting. That was not the vibe I got from that night. I was just genuinely happy to see Beca. I didn’t think there would be anything off that night.

I exhaled. I might as well explain myself. “We were friends for so long and then that happened and then all of a sudden, I had feelings for her. I started to overthink her every word and scrutinized all our interactions.”

“Why aren’t you two together then? You look good. You’re a match.”

“We’re just friends. She doesn’t see me like that.”

“She’s stupid. And blind can I say. I know this is cliché and overused but damn, it’s her loss. I mean look at you, you’re a dream.”

“You’re too kind. But for the record, I’m over Liv. I have been for a long time. We’re all still friends and it’s been easier that way. Now, can we go back to me asking the questions?” I kept it playful.

“Sorry but while we are on this subject can I just say one last thing?”

I rolled my eyes and nod. “Not like I can stop you.”

“I don’t know what kind of friendship you have with Liv but I wanted to say that what you and I have is not the same to what you and Liv have.”

I admit that was unexpected but I’m tipsy so I laugh. “You’re definitely two very different people.”

“You got that right. I am not her. So if it were to happen to me that you were in love with me, I wouldn’t think twice.”

“You boost my ego too much. Where were you when I was nursing a broken heart?”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m here now.” She squeezes my hand before letting go. “Alright, back to you now. Fire away with those questions.”

We went on like that for the rest of the afternoon. It was a little before sunset when we decided to walk back home. We were buzzed for sure but it was just enough that we were both happy drunk and the walk back sort of sobered us up a little.

“I really enjoyed that Bec. Thanks for today.” I said to her when we got back to our apartment.

“Me too. I always like getting to know you more.”

“Same here.”

I went to hug her and she hugged me back. I pulled back and reached for the thumb drive in my pocket and raised it up to her. 

“You know I’m going to be listening to this right away, right?”

“I had a feeling.”

I run into my room to wash up and change. Afterwards, I plug the drive into my laptop and transfer the songs to my phone. I rolled my eyes and laughed out loud when I saw the playlist name. Beca entitled the playlist: ‘for my doctor pretend girlfriend’.

It wasn’t long until I was laying in bed with my earphones listening to Beca’s songs. Some of the songs I already knew and heard but I didn’t know she had a hand in them.

I already had my eyes closed when a song I haven’t heard of came up. I looked at my phone to check the title. “Sexual. But no artist name.” I keep listening and a minute into the song, my eyes shot open.

“Holy shit is this Beca?” 

I turned the volume up and pressed the earphones to my ears. I listened to the whole song closely.

“It’s gotta be her.” When the song finished, I listened to it one more time to make sure.

When I was a pretty sure it was Beca singing I jumped out of bed and got out of my room. I could see right away that Beca’s bedroom door was open but she wasn’t in her room. I didn’t call out to her instead I walked to the living room to find her on her laptop with her headphones on. 

I jumped on the couch beside her obviously startling her and pulled her headphones down.

“Holy fuck dude you scared me!”

I put both my earphones in her ears and I can see in her face as soon as she recognised the song.

“What?”

“You’re singing! And is that an original? I’m pretty sure I haven’t heard of that one.”

I can see her blushing but she was trying so hard to play it cool.

“I was just playing around with stuff in my head. Do you like it? Don’t get any ideas, I didn’t write it. But I needed vocals and I couldn’t wait anymore so I did it myself.”

“What do you mean? I just recognised you were singing. What song is it? Does it remind you of me?”

“Most of them do. We’re recording the song this week. I’ll let you hear the final version.”

“Nah, I like this version more already.”

I removed the earphones from her ears and put it back on mine as I moved her laptop a bit further and lay my head down on her lap.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m listening to your playlist for me. I thought no working today?”

“I’m just. I like doing these things. So I’m not technically working.”

“Are you making me more playlists?”

“Maybe.”

“Really?” I was about to get up and turn but Beca’s arm held me back.

“Wait, stay.” Beca puts her laptop on the side. She then grabbed the other earphone that was on my ear and put it in her own. “Might as well listen together, right?” 

I grabbed her hand and placed her arm over my stomach. She pinches me gently on my side and then taps softly with the rhythms. I can feel her other hand massaging my scalp.

She looks down at me for a bit and we just bopped our heads to the songs. She then leans her head back and lets out a contented sigh. I closed my eyes too and my hands played with her arm and knuckles.

I think we both fell asleep but it was Beca who was waking me up in the middle of the night.

“Come on let me take you to your room and get you comfortable.” 

“But I was comfy.”

She rolled her eyes as she grabbed my phone and my earphones and led me to my room.

She puts my phone on the bedside table and goes back to leaning on my doorway.

“Good night Chlo. Do you want me to turn your lights off for you?”

“Wait I’ll do it.” I turned the lights off and reached for Beca. I leaned in to give her a soft peck on the lips. “Thank you for today. I loved the playlist and everything about today. Sleep here?”

“You’re welcome. Congratulations again. You go ahead, I’ll just wash up and change.”

“Don’t take too long. I want cuddles.”

“Do you need me to tuck you in?”

“No, I need you to hurry up.” I said as I playfully pushed her out my room so she can do her thing.

I fell asleep as soon as I lay down. The last thing I remember was a light touch of lips on my forehead and the warmth from Beca when she pulls me into her as she wraps her arms around me tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret's out. What are they going to do about it now?

I spent almost the whole weekend with Beca and here I was missing her while walking to work. I didn’t want to feel how I did. But I had to admit I was slightly disappointed that Beca didn’t walk with me to work today. I decided to send her a super normal housemate text reminding her about her car.

_From Beca: All sorted. Have a good day at work. See you later._

Despite the day I had yesterday, work wasn’t too bad today. I didn’t stay long after five cause I had plans with Aubrey. When I got to our building at half past, Aubrey was already waiting for me in the lobby. 

“How are you?”

“Not too bad actually. That’s why I like day drinking. Have you been waiting long? I should really give you keys to my apartment.” 

“Don’t worry about it, I wasn’t waiting long. How was work?”

“It was good. I already gave my three-week’s notice especially with med school just around the corner. Did you have work today?”

Aubrey is a nurse and she works at Downstate Medical Centre. We almost became housemates but she found another apartment closer to the hospital and I found one closer to Apple.

“Nope. I have today and tomorrow off. I’m so excited for you. I’m sure your parents were over the moon.”

“Oh they were. You know how they are.”

“And they met Beca? She joined you guys for lunch, right?”

“Yeah. My parents have been wanting to meet her and Beca’s the same.”

Aubrey just nodded. I unlocked the door and let Aubrey walk in first. “After you.”

“Wow. Your place pretty much looks the same from the last time I was here.”

“Yeah Beca didn’t really have much furniture when she moved in.”

“Ooh nice flowers. Where’d you get them?” Aubrey says admiring the flowers on the counter.

“Yeah they’re lovely. They’re from Beca actually. She got them for me on the weekend when I told her I got in Downstate.”

“Where is Beca by the way?”

“I’m not sure, probably still at work.”

“She usually works late?”

“Depends with the load, she has the tendency to be a bit of a workaholic. All right let’s settle down there in front of the TV. Mind sitting on the carpet?”

“Nope, I’m good with that.”

I grabbed the food Aubrey was carrying and put it down on the coffee table. I was opening the containers for us to share. 

“Yum thank you. I love Chinese food.”

“I know you do and you’re welcome. So when does school start?”

“First week of July, so in about six weeks.”

“Wow, that’s going to fly by fast. I’m really happy for you. You excited?”

“You bet. I was so hungover on Saturday morning I forgot about the email I’ve been waiting for.”

“Now that you sort of mentioned Friday night, you know I’ve been doing some calculations in my head.”

I found that a bit weird. “Okay random but calculations for what?” I asked. 

“You said you’ve been seeing this girl for about a month.”

“Oh my god, I swear, you guys have to let this go.”

Aubrey totally ignoring my comment just kept going. “About a month ago you went to the Hamptons with Beca for her parents’ renewal of vows, right?”

“Yes. So?”

“So I think something happened there. On that weekend.”

“What? You think I hooked up with one of her cousins or something.”

Aubrey was not having any of it. She drops her chopsticks and gives me that look. “Are you really going to make me say it? You talk about her all the time.”

I try to give her a look back and stand my ground but deep down I am sort of panicking. She knows. But so what if she does, right? And I do not talk about Beca that much.

“You’re fucking your housemate.” Aubrey concluded.

I closed my eyes. Damn it. “Is that weird?” I say as I took a peek at Aubrey.

“Not really? But oh my god Chloe, why didn’t you just tell us? Or at least me?”

“Bree can you keep it down? She might be home any second now.”

“You have to tell me everything. I thought she was straight?”

“She was. Okay, look. This is what happened.”

And then I told her everything from the weekend I was at her parents’ house before their renewal of vows up to yesterday’s events.

“Friends with benefits? Oh my god.”

“It just happened.”

“So you share a room now?”

“No, not really but we do sometimes on the weekends.” 

“Did something happen last night?”

I blushed. “No, it’s not like all we do is sleep together.”

“See what I mean? You spend time together and you’re getting to know each other. That’s not how friends with benefits work and solely based from what you just told me, you have to know she likes likes you right?” Aubrey then points to the flowers, then to my phone indicating the playlist Beca made for me.

I avoided her gaze, which was stupid cause avoiding the topic was not the answer. So we’ve gotten close in the process. 

She grabs my shoulder. “And you know what else I think, you like her too!” 

“Bree, keep it down.” 

“Wait. You like really like her too. Holy shit. Well of course you would, she’s doing all the right things. I guess someone knows the way to your heart.”

“I don’t know, okay?”

“What’s wrong?”

I shrugged. “Nothing. It’s just hard to process cause I didn’t see any of this coming. I mean we’ve lived together for a while now and then all of a sudden we’re here. Like this.”

“Beats me cause I agree. But isn’t that what makes it more special?”

“What if it’s too good to be true?”

“Oh stop it Chlo. You are the most lovable person I know. Beca’s been out with us a few times before and I didn’t feel anything going on with you two then. Maybe she slowly fell for you. Oh my god, which reminds me.”

“What?”

“Beca picked you up Friday night and it was the first time Liv met her. Liv has been nagging me like crazy about Beca since.”

“Oh god, thanks to you I was so drunk that night and that specific bit is blurry to me.”

“Liv was just asking if Beca was always like that?”

“Always like what?”

“I think the word she used was protective.”

I snorted. “Beca? Protective?” 

“Yeah. I couldn’t imagine it, cause she never gave me those vibes before. Does she know about you and Liv?”

“I talked about it briefly with her just yesterday.” I was still trying to get my head around Beca being protective. That was something new. Oh my god, do I really have feelings for Beca? Why does that make my heart flutter?

“Anyway, not that relevant anyway, you know how Liv is. So you have feelings for Beca? And please, don’t tell me you think you still have feelings for Liv. You are so over her.”

“I am over her. But that doesn’t automatically mean I have feelings for Beca.”

“You’ve been blushing so much at the mention of her name. I think you do. Are you scared that she doesn’t like you back just like how Liv didn’t have feelings for you?”

“No. Keep Liv out of this. I don’t know why I’m scared okay. Or maybe I do cause you know me, I always do this, I fall hard. I feel like I have so much love to give for being single for so long and I want to get it right.”

“I don’t know Beca well enough so I can’t speak for her but you are already doing such couple-y things. Why should that change if feelings become involved? Actually let me rephrase that, why should anything change once you both acknowledge there are feelings involved?” 

I hate how much that long ass sentence made sense.

“But come on, she’s practically been trying to tell you she has feelings for you Chlo.” Aubrey added.

“We like to tease each other a lot so it’s hard to tell. Although I admit this weekend was different. She was more direct. I couldn’t tell whether she was being serious or not. She’s been so sweet, attentive, patient, thoughtful… so much that I almost see myself in her. Like that’s how I would treat the people I love. That’s how I would want to be loved.”

“Wow.” Aubrey then leans back to the couch. “I can’t believe this. Your housemate Beca.”

“I know right, who would’ve thought.”

“You know what though.”

“What?”

“I can see you’re really happy and it looks good on you.”

“To be fair, there’s a lot of good things going for me right now.”

“That is true.”

“But let’s say I do have feelings for her. Then what? Should I talk to her? I don’t even know how to bring it up.”

“Just tell her? I don’t know. What are you so worried about?”

“I just want to be sure you know.”

“Sure that she likes you or that you like her?”

“Both?” I said and Aubrey gave me that look again. “Okay, maybe I want to be sure that I like her. We’re happy right now, I don’t want to start anything.”

“I think you and I both know that you already do. I also know you Chlo. Just tell her. She’s probably just waiting for you. What’s the worst that could happen?” 

Well the worst was Beca moving out or the sex stops or that I lose a really good friend.

“You really think I should tell her?”

“Absolutely.”

I thought about it. Aubrey doesn’t usually encourage me like this.

“Why?” I crossed my arms when I asked.

“Because honestly if she doesn’t feel the same way, which I highly doubt, it’s good for you to know now. It might save you both a lot of heartbreak down the track.”

I sighed. “You’re right. It’s not like she’ll leave me right? I mean where would she live?” I joked. I think Aubrey only laughed cause she was just happy I agreed with her.

“I’m so excited for you two! You have to bring Beca out the next time. We would love to get to know her more too.”

“We’ll see. I don’t want you guys scaring her away.” 

“Hey come on we don’t do that.”

“Yes you do.”

“Well she’ll just have to suck it up if she wants to date you.”

I then took a spoonful of Chinese fried rice. As I did that the door to the apartment opened. I covered my mouth and chewed faster.

Aubrey was wide-eyed as soon as we heard Beca come in. She was so giddy too, like she’s excited to see how we would interact.

“Hey Chlo?” We hear Beca called out. I was still chewing my food. Aubrey didn’t move and just tried to shush me.

“Have you had dinner yet? I got you fish crackers from that Thai place we went to yesterday. I remembered how much you liked them. And the lady at the café was looking for you this morning. I honestly don’t know what to feel about that, I go there almost every day and she never talks to me then I bring my hot housemate that one time then she starts talking as if we’re close? Can you believe it?” 

I could hear Beca’s voice was getting closer to us. “I didn’t know what to feel to be honest, I mean should I be jealous? Offended? Maybe let’s try looking for another café to go to. Oh but their muffins.” She continued.

I still had my hand over my mouth, chewing like a mad person and then I choked on my food. It was bound to happen. 

I started coughing and Beca rushed to my side. She reached for my glass of water and patting my back. She also handed me a piece of tissue.

“Are you okay? What happened?”

I was only able to nod and pointed to Aubrey. I could feel Beca stiffen up as soon as she realised we had company. She immediately pulled her hand away from my back.

“Oh. Hi. I didn’t realise Chloe had someone over.”

“Hi Beca. You remember me?”

“Yeah, of course. It’s good to see you, Aubrey. I’m uhm, gonna be in my room. I’ll leave you two alone.” Beca starts to stand up and it was as if she didn’t know what to do with her hands so she does that thing with them again. “It’s good to see you. Again. I’ll be over there.” She continues to ramble as she backs away from us. “Enjoy the fish crackers. Please.”

“Beca wait, have you eaten?”

“Yeah. I mean no, but it’s okay. I’ll eat in my room.”

“Don’t be silly. You should join us.”

“No it’s okay, I’ll leave you two to catch up. Good to see you again Aubrey.” She turns the corner and the next thing we hear is her bedroom door closing.

“Awww, you guys are cute. Something’s definitely changed, her awkwardness doubled though. I bet you find that adorable. Definitely make a move Chlo, she’s totally into you.”

I was finally able to swallow. “Bree, shhh. She might hear you.” I took my glass and drank some more water.

Aubrey then starts to stand and clean up.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m leaving.” She had that sly grin. 

“Why? It’s early.”

“I got what I came for. I’ll see you sometime this weekend for sure! Enjoy your last few weeks at work.”

“Wait let me walk you out.”

“Take it easy on Beca.”

“What do you mean? And please, tell that to yourself.”

“See you both next weekend.” 

Aubrey turned to leave. “Wait, what’s on this weekend?”

“Nothing yet but something will come up. You can’t hide her forever.” She shouts at the hallway after blowing me a kiss and walked towards the lifts.

I rolled my eyes at her and closed the door. I leaned on our door for a little bit. Then I looked straight to Beca’s closed door. I closed my eyes and exhaled. My feet were on autopilot as they led me to Beca’s room.

“What am I doing?” I whispered to myself.

I knocked three times and waited.

“Come in.” I heard Beca shout from the other side.

I opened the door slowly. “Hey.” She was just on her desk with her headphones hanging on her neck.

“Hey. Is Aubrey still here?”

“Nah she had somewhere to be. So you can come out now.”

“I wasn’t hiding. I was just letting you guys catch up.”

“Whatever. Now come on, Master Chef is on. Want me to carry your laptop for you?”

“No it’s okay, I’ll leave it here. I can go for a break. Master Chef is on.” She says with a wink.

The next week was unremarkable. We didn’t really see each other much and work for me was the same. I didn’t have much to do for when I leave. Not that I wasn’t an integral team member, it’s just that our whole team is organised enough. I found myself looking forward to another weekend with Beca.

Beca and I were in our usual Saturday evening just hanging out in the living room. Beca was doing work. Apparently she received notes yesterday on the album she’s been working on and it was pretty urgent. She was on her laptop with her and headphones on. I was just on my phone scrolling through social media. 

I didn’t even notice my hand was on Beca’s knee playing with a loose thread. I only noticed it when I had to sit up straight when I got a text from Liv that she was outside our door. I stood up from the sofa and reread the message. 

“No way.” I say out loud.

Beca slid her headphones off. “What’s up?”

“I’m not sure. But I think Liv is outside? I’ll just get her.”

“Oh. Like right outside our door? Is she okay?”

“Apparently and I hope she is.” 

I walked towards our door and when I opened Liv really is here.

“Liv? Are you all right? Everything okay?”

“What? Can’t I visit my favourite person in the whole wide world?” Her words were slightly slurred. 

“No no, you just had me worried for a second there. Come in. Can I get you anything?” 

Then Liv stumbles her way to me and gives me a sloppy kiss to the neck.

“I just wanted to see you.” 

“Good to see you too.” I say while rubbing her back up and down. “Now come on.”

I guided Liv down the hall and I can see Beca already watching us. I can tell she’s trying to ask what’s going on and I just gave her a shrug. I didn’t even know what was happening.

When Liv saw Beca, she greeted her. “Oh hey. It’s you again. Beca right? Sorry to be barging in here like this. I just wanted to see Chloe.”

“I live here dude and no worries at all. Chloe’s friends are always welcome here. Make yourself at home.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” She turns back to me. “This still your room?” I nod and Liv leads us into my room.

She sits on the bed and removes her jacket. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything?” Liv starts.

“No no, we were just hanging out in the living room having a quiet night in. Was there anyone you wanted me to call?”

“I was wondering if I could stay the night actually?”

“Of course I’ll get you a change of clothes so you can get comfortable.”

“That’ll be great, thank you.”

“So where did you go? Were you with the other girls?”

“Nah, just some people from work. They were looking for you.”

“Oh right, that was tonight. Sorry I was just tired.” When I saw the worried look on her face. “But don’t worry I’m fine. I’m not sick or anything. Just more too lazy to go out.”

I grabbed the clothes from my cabinet and handed them to Liv. “Here, change first. I’ll just grab a few things and be right back.”

“Thanks again.”

I went outside and grabbed my phone. 

“Everything okay?” Beca asked and I couldn’t really read her expression.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. She’s a bit drunk so I’ll let her stay the night here. I’ll get her a cab in the morning.”

“We can drive her if that’s more convenient.”

“Nah, it’s alright. You finish what you have to finish with work but make sure you get some sleep.”

“Thanks. You can sleep in mine if that’s more comfortable for you, I’m gonna be up for a while.”

“Thank you for the offer. But don’t worry I’ll be fine. Liv is still one of my best friends. I don’t really mind sharing my bed.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Anyway I’m serious you get some sleep too.” 

“I’ll try not to stay up too late.”

“Good. Good night Bec. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night Chlo. I’ll be here. Just let me know if you need anything.”

I just smiled at her and left her to it. She also put back her headphones on. I grabbed two glasses of water and Advil from the cupboard just in case before going back into my room. 

When I returned, Liv was already under the covers.

“See. More comfortable right? Water?” I offered to her.

“Yes, thank you. You’re an angel. Come here.” She pats the space on the bed beside her and I sat next to her and leaned back on my headboard.

“So why are you here? Why didn’t you just go straight home? Not that I don’t want you here, it’s always good to see you.”

“I told you I just wanted to see you.” 

“Liv you see me almost everyday at work.”

“It’s not enough. And I don’t see you much at work these days. And you’re resigning. Also you always leave early when we get beers afterwards with the guys. Someone’s keeping you busy.” She raises an eyebrow.

“Oh my god. Not again. You and Aubrey have got to let it go.”

Liv sits up straight as well and our shoulders were touching. She turns to me and kisses my shoulder. 

“I really miss you.”

I turn to her. “I will be better. I promise I will make it to our next girls night out.”

Liv then grabs my face and I stiffen. She leaned into kiss me but I turned away. She lets me go and pulls away too.

“I’m sorry Chlo. I thought we were. You said it was just casual and you weren’t seeing her.”

“No I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. It’s okay. I actually want to give it a go with her but I haven’t really had a chance to talk to her about it yet. I don’t know, I think, there could be something real there. I’ve been meaning to ask, how did you know?”

“That you were seeing someone? I don’t know there was something different, good different though. I know this sounds cheesy but it’s like you were glowing. Like you’re happy? I don’t know.”

I thought about it. That’s a good thing right?

“So this girl you’re seeing, I think I’m starting to get jealous.”

“Oh shut up. Stop.”

“Then why are you blushing? Come on tell me.”

“There’s really nothing to tell yet. I told you I haven’t been able to talk to her about it.”

“Okay I get it. You’re still trying to figure out whatever’s going on there. Fine but what about your housemate? What’s the deal with her?”

“What about Beca?” I thought about telling Liv that the ‘girl I was seeing’ and Beca were one and the same but I’ll let her figure that out on her own, which may take a while. She’s so oblivious when it came to these things.

“I don’t know. I just feel like she doesn’t like me that much.”

“How can you say that? You guys have barely spoken to each other.”

“Just a feeling. I feel like you’re getting pretty close as well. I’m probably just getting jealous with her too. I never liked sharing you.”

“What does that even mean?”

“For the longest time it’s always been us and the girls. I feel weird now if we were to add new people into the mix.”

“I swear you guys are all overreacting. Let’s not press the panic button just yet. You make it seem like I’m that kind of friend that disappears when I start dating someone.” 

“Wow you’re really considering dating her?”

I nodded. “Yeah I agree with Bree, I think it’s about time too. Now let’s get some sleep. I’m going to turn off the lights, okay?” I was about to stand up.

“Wait. One more thing.”

“Hm?” I turn back to her.

“If I say to you right now I’m in love with you too, am I too late?”

Wait. What. I search her face for any sign that she did not just say what I think she just said. Fuck. My heart rate starts to race. She’s dead serious.

“Chlo?”

I shake my head. “Sorry. I just thought that you said...”

“I did. I love you. I’m in love with you. I couldn’t admit it back in college cause I felt like I didn’t deserve you then. But you had Tom and when you guys broke up, I was going to tell you but I backed out. I was so scared.”

“You knew?”

“I’m not that oblivious Chlo, but I am a big idiot so.”

“How long have you known?”

“I had a feeling when you and Tom broke up. I was so scared of losing you so I wanted to make sure before I said anything.”

“And now you’re sure?”

“Yes. Chloe I love you more than just a friend and I’m sorry it has taken me a while to say it.”

A while? What an understatement. I look away. I think long and hard. What the fuck? I waited years for her to say that. Maybe I truly have moved on but why am I crying? I wiped away my tears and this did not go unnoticed.

“Ah fuck. Don’t cry. I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry.”

“No no it’s not you. I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a dick.”

I grabbed both Liv’s hands and faced her.

“We’ve been best friends for a really long time now and I don’t regret anything that’s happened. I don’t know what to say and I don’t know why I’m crying. I love you too but not in that way anymore. I hope this doesn’t make anything weird.”

Liv just nods her head. “I understand. She’s a lucky girl.” 

“It’s not even about her. I just don’t have those feelings for you anymore.”

“Of course. Friends?”

“Best friends.” I said.

“Did you want me to go or?”

“No no, please stay. But hey I’m going to sleep in Beca’s room, all right? I just think you know, not that it’s weird that we’ll sleep in the same bed, we’ve done sleepovers a thousand times. I just think we just need at least some time to think. Just for tonight.”

“Chlo, I’m not going to kick you out of your own room.”

“No I insist. It’s okay.”

“Is Beca going to be fine with that?”

“Yeah, she said she’s working all night. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I’ll talk to you in the morning?”

“Alright. As long as we’re okay?”

“We’re definitely okay. Good night Liv.”

“Night Chlo.”

I turned the lights off before leaving the room and closed the door gently. I walked to where Beca was and hugged her from the back of the couch.

“Hey. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that I’m sleeping in your room okay. If that’s still okay?”

“No of course. But are you okay? Did anything happen?”

“Yeah. I just needed a minute.” I hug her tight before letting go. “Good night Bec.”

“Are you sure you’re good? Did you want some company?”

I thought about it. I’m sure Beca would drop everything she’s doing if I asked but she’s been working since last night, and this project means so much to her.

“No it’s okay, I’m sure. I just wanted a hug. Finish what you have to and sleep when you’re done. But not too late, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll try to wrap this up fast.”

“Alright. Night Bec.”

“Night night.”

I walked to Beca’s room. It’s so clean and organised. I closed the door and hit the lights and went straight to bed. I wrapped myself in the blankets. I was secretly hoping Beca would follow shortly. But maybe being alone now was a good thing. I just need space. I ended up falling asleep while waiting.

I guess I was emotionally exhausted as I slept straight through. I checked my phone and the first thing I see is a text from Liv. I woke up alone too, nothing different to what I fell asleep with. I was craving for coffee and felt like running so I got up to get ready for some running.

“Sleep well?” Beca asked as soon as she saw me. She was already in the kitchen making herself a cup coffee.

“Yeah. You?”

“Yeah good.”

I just nodded and kept myself busy with preparing my own coffee.

“I saw Liv leave earlier by the way.” Beca says.

“Really? What were you doing up that early? She left me a text when she left. Wait, where did you sleep? Have you even slept yet?”

“Yeah I fell asleep on the couch. Everything okay with her?”

“Yeah just one of her nights. Why?”

“Nothing. Sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“No I mean why did you sleep on the couch?”

“Oh I just did. You know you can talk to me, right? If there’s anything.” She shrugs.

“I know. But I might go for a run.” I nod to the door and looked her up and down before I started walking out. Note to self: Check on Beca when she’s working late. Make sure she doesn’t fall asleep on the couch.

“Alright. I’ll wait for you here.” I hear her. The last thing I see is Beca spreading butter on her toast.

I was tying my shoes ready to head out when it suddenly clicked that Beca only had her shirt on. I traced my steps back to make sure and she was still spreading butter on her toast.

“Why don’t you have any pants on?”

She looked a bit confused. “What?” 

I walked closer to where she was and wrapped my arms around her waist from the side. I rested my chin on her shoulder facing her.

“You never have no pants on.” I hugged Beca tighter from the side and kissed her jaw. “And here I thought I was the tease.”

She chuckled. “I’m just giving you a taste of your own medicine.”

“What if I don’t want to talk?”

I start trailing kisses to her jaw down to her neck. She leans her head to the side to give me more access to her neck. I gently grabbed her chin and turned her head to face me. She was already smiling as I leaned in to give her a kiss. She wrapped both her arms around my neck as our kiss grew deeper. I backed her to the counter with my leg pressed to her middle. I suddenly pull back and all I see is a flustered Beca but what if I’m reading all this wrong?

“I’m sorry. Is this okay?”

She bit her lip and nodded. “I can do no talking too.” Then she’s the one who pulls me back in for a kiss. 

I had to laugh in between our kisses when I heard the butter knife she was holding drop to the floor.

“I promise I’ll clean that up.” 

I just laugh some more and went back to kissing her. I was pulling her shirt over her head already. I could feel Beca was catching up and her movements were now matching mine. Both our clothes came off fast. 

“Your room or my room?” I ask out of breath.

“I don’t really care.” But Beca leads me to her room. 

We fall onto her bed and Beca was on top of me dictating. I really like it when she’s taking charge like this. 

“Let me.” She whispers to my ear. It turns me on when she’s being this confident. She kisses me and I can feel there was something different with how she was peppering me with kisses. 

She pulls back and I think my heart stopped when we made eye contact. She was looking at me like I was the most beautiful she’s ever seen. A second longer and I would’ve said the words I’ve been meaning to say. But she leans in and kisses me softly. “I want to make it up to you for last night.”

“I missed you.” I mentally slap myself for saying it out loud.

Beca stops when she hears it. “Yeah?”

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah.”

“I missed you too. Sorry I’ve been so busy with work.”

“What happened to no talking?”

She laughs at that one and rests her forehead into mine with her eyes closed as if contemplating something. When she opens them with a sigh, I grabbed her face with both my hands to pull her in for a kiss. I gasped when I realised Beca was slowly grinding my thigh. She sits up giving me a full view and I bite my lips.

I put both my hands on her hips and guided her movement. She had her eyes shut and she grinds into my leg faster. “I’m close.” She says but she slows down and looks down at me as if slightly embarrassed. “Sorry I was supposed to be doing things to you.”

I shook my head and tightened my hold on her hips. “You were. You look beautiful. Keep going. That was hot.”

She licks her lips. I think I saw a blush there before she crashes her lips with mine again.

She doesn’t waste time and goes straight to my middle. “Fuck you’re so wet already.” Her thumb was doing circle motions as she inserts two fingers in me. She trails kisses down my neck to my chest to my stomach until she was face to face with my slit. 

Before I knew it, her tongue replaced her thumb that was rubbing into me. She kept flicking and sucking. I held on to the headboard. Her left hand found their way back up to grab my breasts. The sensations from everywhere were overwhelming and really exactly what I needed. I can feel the vibration when she moans too. I grabbed hold of the wooden board tighter as I felt my orgasm climax. 

“Faster Bec, faster faster. Yes right there. There there there. I’m so close.” 

I shut my eyes and bite my lips. “Fuck.” I said with my toes curled.

As my orgasm dies down, Beca gives my middle one last kiss and crawls back up to me. She was trailing kisses moving upwards to meet my mouth.

We kissed slowly at first as I taste myself off of Beca’s lips. Then I start pulling her up. She was confused but she moved up higher anyway. 

I wriggled and slid down from beneath her and when I was able to, I reached for her right breast with my mouth. 

“Oh my god.” Beca gasped as she pressed her boobs into me. I flicked her nipple with my tongue back and forth. I pull her in when I feel her trying to lean back.

“Holy fuck. That’s so good.”

I then turn my attention to her other boob. I do the same things with my mouth and I love the feeling of Beca squirming on top of me. I wriggle down some more when I released her boobs. 

“Oh my god, Chlo. You’re going to kill me.” Beca said when she realised what I was trying to do. She was on her knees on top of me. 

I felt her hesitate. “Don’t be shy.”

I held on the side of her hips again and pulled her centre down to my mouth. I then stretched my hands up to her breasts.

“Holy fuck. I’m not gonna last long like this.”

I locked my arms on her thighs so she can’t pull away. I can feel her whole body tense up. I didn’t let up. I could hear Beca whimper my name and all sorts. Hearing her just kept me going and like she said, she did not last long. 

She leans in for a kiss then settles back down beside me.

“Now that was the hottest thing ever. Oh my god. You know I’m gonna fantasise about that from now on.” Beca turns to me again then kisses me hard on the mouth. “I’m telling you, you are gonna be the death of me.”

I was surprised when Beca grabbed my hand and lead it down to her middle again. I cupped it and fingered for a little. She rides on my hand for a while and then she grabs it again. 

I had to ask her. “What are you doing?” 

She brings my hand towards her mouth and licked my fingers one at a time. “Tasting myself.” She says with a wink.

When she was done, I grabbed her hand but instead of sucking her fingers, I went in for another kiss. “You taste good, you know that?”

“So do you.” She says as she rolls on top of me again.

We were exhausted after another round of orgasms and found ourselves just tangled with each other. I must admit Beca’s stamina has improved.

I didn’t realise I was drawing circles on her tummy until she spoke.

“I know you said no talking but.”

I chuckled. “We can talk now Bec. What’s on your mind?”

When Beca was taking a while, I looked up to her. “What is it?”

“Sorry, it’s just I’m trying to think of how to say it. I wanna get this right.” She said. I kept my eyes on hers and she looks down on me again. “And I can’t really focus when you look at me like that.”

“Like what?” I teased her some more. “Alright then while you think, you wanna have real food for breakfast? Or should I say brunch.”

“Yeah, that sounds good to me.”

I then started to sit up from the bed and look around for my clothes. I follow a trail with my eyes on the floor. I shrugged and got out of bed. I picked up my clothes one by one and started getting dressed.

“What are you waiting for?” I ask her when she remained in bed.

Beca continued to avert her eyes and avoided looking at me.

“Don’t tell me you can’t walk around naked around me? Bec, we literally just had sex. Several times.”

“I know. It’s ironic and silly but I’m not as confident as you all the time.”

I rolled my eyes and threw her clothes that I picked up for her.

“There you go. And don’t forget you’re pretty hot yourself babe.” I winked at her then skipped out of her room to the kitchen.

I walked past the butter knife on the floor and had a good laugh to myself. I totally forgot that was there. I picked it up and put it in the sink.

I then started making coffee for the both of us. Beca joined me in the kitchen shortly after. For someone shy earlier about showing some skin, she still wasn’t wearing any pants. 

“What? I don’t feel like wearing pants today.” She says when she caught me looking.

“Yeah no, I love it.” I found it hot if I were really honest.

“Well if you’re going to keep checking me out like that, I might reconsider.”

“Shut up, you like it.”

I took a seat across from her on the counter and had my hands around my coffee cup. “So what is it? What’s on your mind?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way or anything.”

I can see she was gathering her thoughts. This was actually making me a bit nervous, are we doing the talk now? Is it really happening? I don’t say anything and just wait for her to start.

“You know what? It’s not important.”

“What? No really, come on tell me.”

Beca wouldn’t stop fidgeting. “I feel silly now. Last night when Liv slept over, I couldn’t help myself. I know nothing happened between you two and I know you’re still really good friends and that’s just how you are. I also know I’m not even supposed to feel this way.”

“I don’t think I’m following Bec. What are you saying?”

“I saw how uncomfortable you were last night with Liv or at least how hard you were trying to act normal or whatever maybe you were simply caught off guard or maybe I don’t know maybe it was all in my head. But whatever it was that’s why I offered you my room.”

I love rambling Beca. “Thanks again for offering. But you could’ve slept there next to me you know. Don’t sleep on the couch next time you offer me your bed.” 

“I swear it was not intentional. You know I love sleeping next to you.”

I raised my eyebrows at her and she just shrugged.

As much as I would have loved to keep the teasing going I had to ask. “Did I really seem uncomfortable?”

“A little bit. You weren’t your usual self. I don’t know.”

“You don’t like her that much huh?”

“What?”

“You can tell me it’s okay.”

“It’s just that.” She plays with her fingers again or suddenly finds something interesting in her coffee. “She broke your heart and I find that really annoying.”

I looked at Beca as if waiting for a punch line but she was sincere. I found that actually really sweet. I wonder if this is what Liv meant when she told Aubrey Beca was giving off that protective vibe. But at that time, Beca didn’t know about Liv and me yet.

Beca started rambling again. “I guess what I’m saying is I know how hard it is to be next to someone you have feelings for knowing they don’t feel the same way. I know how hard it is to be around someone who broke your heart. So don’t feel like you have nowhere to run, cause you have me and I’ll always be here for you if you need me. You always have me too.”

“Then I guess you should have offered your room to her not me.”

“What do you mean?”

“She confessed last night.”

“What?”

“I know. She said she loves me. Can you believe it? I definitely didn’t see that one coming.”

“And how did that make you feel?”

I shrugged. “Nothing but in saying that I did cry.”

“Oh Chloe… If I had known I would’ve hugged you to sleep or something.” 

“It’s okay. I was just overwhelmed. I told her I didn’t feel the same way anymore. It didn’t feel right for us to be in the same bed after that dropped. But we’re good. I just needed some space last night. So that chapter’s closed.” 

“I’m proud of you Chlo. Do you think that was the closure you needed?” Beca reached for my hand and squeezed.

“I don’t know. I mean I wasn’t looking for closure.” I couldn’t finish my sentence cause I think I was getting distracted. Why was she holding my hand? And why am I feeling this? Since when did I get distracted when Beca holds my hand?

“Chlo?” 

I looked back up at her. I didn’t even notice I was staring at our hands. Oh god, she probably thinks I’m a total weirdo. Kind eyes were looking back at me and it makes me feel safe. 

So I’ve come to terms that I like Beca, but then I think I’m slowly realizing that I may have deeper feelings for her too. I find it scary that I’m not as scared as I expected. Does that even make sense? She’s looking at me a bit concerned now. I realised I haven’t said a word. 

“Sorry I was just thinking.”

I then hear my phone ringing from somewhere in my room. I let it ring. Beca turns to look where the sound is coming from.

“Are you going to get that? Did you want me to get it for you?”

“No it’s okay. I don’t really feel like talking to anyone today. I’ll call them back later. Do you sometimes feel like you just want to escape for a bit? Be alone with your thoughts?”

“Yeah. More often than you think. But when you say that you really meant escape with your super awesome housemate and be alone with your thoughts with her, right? 

“If you’re asking if when I say I don’t feel like talking to anyone today includes you, then no, you would be the exemption.”

“That’s good to hear cause I’m taking you for a drive.”

“Where are we going?”

“You like surprises, right?”

“I do. But after last night, I think I’ve had enough surprises for the week.”

“Noted. We’re going to the beach.”

“Oh em gee!” I squealed. I was feeling better already. “I would love that.”

That’s how I find myself walking along the shores of Rockaway Beach with Beca. We walked in comfortable silence, which I really appreciated. I always found the feeling of sand in my toes so therapeutic. It was one of my favourite feelings.

“Thanks for bringing me here.”

“I just figured you’d need it and I really did want to go too.”

“Thank you. I love it.” We were surrounded by the sound of the waves crashing, the birds, the sea breeze. “Can we stay until sunset?”

“Of course.”

We found a cozy spot and placed our blankets down to get a good view of the sunset.

“You’re not going for a swim?” Beca asked.

“Not today. I’m good with just being here.”

We were both quiet again staring out at the sun slowly setting. Our knees were barely touching as we sat next to each other. 

“I actually like sunrises more. But you know, this isn’t so bad too.” I said without turning away from the view.

“Is that why you always go for your early morning runs?”

I don’t know why I laughed at that. “Are you stalking me?” I asked turning to her.

She kept looking straight ahead. “We live together weirdo. Now watch, you don’t want to miss this.” 

I looked at her for a second longer before turning my attention back to the setting sun. 

“Let’s watch the sunrise next weekend if you’re not too hungover.” Beca adds.

“Hey I wasn’t hungover this weekend.” I playfully slapped her on the shoulder.

Beca pretends to grimace from the pain. “Ouch. And that’s exactly why I know you’ll be hungover next week. Your friends will definitely be looking for you since they’ve been pretty quiet this weekend, despite the Liv situation.”

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

Beca broke the silence again after a few minutes. She lost her playful tone. “The last time we were at a beach, you said to me I will always have you no matter what.”

“Yes and it’s still true.”

“I wanted to commemorate that by letting you know that you will always have me too… no matter what.”

“I know. But it was good to hear you say it anyway. Thank you.”

I tried to focus on the sunset because all of a sudden there were butterflies in my stomach. I was starting to fight the urge of holding her hand or pulling her in for a kiss. If our eyes locked for just a second I might just blurt it all out and confess my feelings for her right here. Feelings that I insisted from the start we shouldn’t have. Instead, I rested my head on her shoulder.

It got dark fast not long after the sunset. While I was trying to weigh the pros and cons in my head and decide whether or not this was the right time to tell her, I didn’t notice Beca already stood up beside me until I saw her offering her hand to help me up. 

I guess the time’s passed and now’s not the time. Oh god, what if there’ll never be a right time, then what? I grabbed Beca’s hand and she pulled me up.

“You wanna eat out or ready to go home?” She asked casually. Wow if only she knew what’s been going on in my head this whole time.

“I’m actually ready to go home if that’s okay.”

“Of course. Back to the apartment we go.”

It was important to note that I didn’t bring my phone with me to the beach. I just wanted to disconnect for a bit and think. In saying that, the first thing I do when we got back was grabbed my phone and looked at all my notifications. I realised I didn’t really care too much cause right now all I was thinking about has been with me this whole time. I should really stop thinking and start doing. 

When I walked back out to the living room, Beca was there again with her laptop and headphones. She pulls them down when she saw me.

“Working on the same project? I hope you’re not too behind now because of our little beach getaway?”

“Of course not. I needed the break too. This one’s due this week, so fingers crossed the big bosses like it.”

“I’m sure they will. You worked so hard on it.”

“I appreciate that Chlo. If this turns out good, I might get a promotion.”

“Oh my god, that’s great. You’re so gonna get it.”

“I really hope so.”

The next week, Beca and I walked to work every morning. We always went to the same café and go for our usual coffees and muffins. 

As much as I would’ve wanted to walk back home together, Beca stayed back a lot for work. Our evening routine this week was me preparing dinner and waiting for her to come home. 

I went to have dinner with my other colleagues on Friday after work and they drove me home afterwards. I was surprised at how dark our apartment was when I got home. 

“Bec?” I call out. No answer. I looked at the time, it was almost nine in the evening.

I checked my phone again. There was no message from Beca. I shrugged. She probably went out with friends from work or something. Maybe they’re out celebrating the success of their project. Who knows? 

I turn on the TV and got comfortable on the couch. I tried not to think about Beca too much. I also kept my phone away cause even if I won’t admit it, I know I’m waiting to hear from her. “Don’t be clingy. It’s not like you’re her girlfriend. She doesn’t need to let you know where she is.”

I groaned in frustration. “A little heads up would’ve been good.” I stare at my phone that was on the coffee table in front of me. Nothing. 

I fell asleep and woke up to my phone ringing and I jumped up to reach for it. I was half relieved half worried it was Beca.

“Bec?”

_“Where are you? You were supposed to be here hours ago.”_

I was confused. I quickly checked the time. Half past ten. “What do you mean? Did I miss something? I don’t remember us talking about going out tonight.”

_“Liv said that you said that you were going to meet us here. Now I’m calling you so I know for sure that you are on your way.”_

Oh god, I could tell just by hearing Beca, she’s extremely drunk. But wait a minute. Liv?

“Wait, who are you with?”

_“Liv. I saw her on my walk back home and then we went for a couple of beers. Where are you? Can you at least come get me at the North Pole since you’re a no show. I’m freezing. Get it, get it?”_

“Stay where you are. I am coming to get you. I mean it, don’t move.”

_“Yes ma’am.”_

I couldn’t believe it. What the heck is going on?

I grabbed my jacket and wallet. I went straight for Beca’s keys that were on the counter. I also grabbed Beca’s jacket. I put everything on the passenger’s seat and connected my phone to her car. 

“What the hell is going on Bree?”

_“Chloe, relax. I’m on my way there. I’ll fix this.”_

“What’s happening? I am also on my way.”

_“I didn’t say anything to Liv about you and Beca. But when she saw Beca earlier, she thought she would invite Beca for a drink or two to get to know her or something. When Liv went to the bathroom, she panicked when she saw Beca was already talking to you so she called me. Come on Chlo, they just went for drinks. It doesn’t sound as bad as it does.”_

“I know I’m probably over reacting but come on, what was she thinking?”

_“Alright, I’m here. Talk to you when you get here. See you.”_

Waze says I’m two minutes away. I did my breathing exercises to calm me down. The important thing is she’s safe and she’s with my friend. So why was I so mad? I should be mad, right? This was a dick move by Liv, ambushing Beca like that.

It didn’t take me long to find a park. I grabbed my phone and pocketed the keys. I was just about to call Aubrey but as soon as I turned the corner, I saw them. I breathed a sigh of relief as soon as I did. Okay maybe I wasn’t mad. 

Beca was in between Aubrey and Liv. When I was close enough, I could see that they were actually helping Beca. She was throwing up at the curb. I take that back, I was mad.

“Are you kidding me?” I say when I was close enough. I removed the hair tie around my wrist and started to tie Beca’s hair up. “What the hell Liv?”

“I’m sorry Chlo, it wasn’t supposed to get out of hand like this.”

I then grabbed the water bottle Aubrey was holding and offered it to Beca.

“Here Bec. Slowly.” She gargles for a bit then spits it out. She does this two more times before it hits her that I was here.

“Chloe you’re here.” She lets go of Liv and Aubrey and lunges herself at me. “What took you so long? Never mind all is well you’re here now and I forgive you.”

Beca was swaying in my arms.

“I’m taking her home. I’m not done with you. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Wait let us help you get to the car.” Aubrey helped with Beca and we slowly started to walk towards the car. Liv followed closely behind.

Aubrey and Liv held Beca up as I cleared the passenger seat and just started throwing things to the back seat. I reclined the seat and turned to the both of them to help Beca get in.

Once she was comfortable. I closed the door and turned to Liv right away.

Liv raised her hands as if in defeat. “Look I know it’s stupid. But we were just looking out for you. I just really wanted to get to know your housemate.”

“Not like this Liv.”

“Oh come on Chlo, no one got hurt. And it’s me. I just wanted to know why she doesn’t like me. And I think I know why now. She’s jealous.”

“What?” 

“I got her to admit she has feelings for you. She kept saying she loved you all night. Now it all makes sense.”

“Of course she loves me, you didn’t have to get her drunk to get that out of her.”

“No Chloe, you don’t understand. She’s in love with you.

“What’s your point Liv?”

Liv was taken aback. “You’re not freaking out…”

Aubrey butts in. “She’s the girl Chloe’s been seeing.”

“What?” Liv looks at Aubrey then to me.

“It’s true. But to be fair, Aubrey figured it out. I didn’t tell her. Like I said to you, we haven’t really talked about us yet so I didn’t want to say anything until we are able to have that conversation.”

“Oh my god Chlo I didn’t know. I’m so sorry. I’m so stupid!”

“It’s okay. I’ll just talk to you tomorrow, okay? Aubrey will take you home.”

I look to Aubrey and she confirmed with a nod.

“You guys go, message me Chlo.”

“I will. Thanks Bree.”

“Chlo, I’m so sorry.” Liv kept saying over and over again.

“I know. Me too. I shouldn’t be mad. You guys take care.”

“You too. Drive safe.”

I got into the driver’s seat and was surprised Beca was up. I wonder if she heard us.

“What took you so long?”

“Sorry just saying goodbye to my friends. You good?”

She buries her head in her hands and starts giggling.

“Who’s my little drunky now?” I put the car on reverse.

When I started to reverse out of the car park. “Holy fuck, you can drive? How come you never told me you could?” 

“You never asked. I never said I couldn’t drive. It’s not my fault you assumed.”

“How come you never wanted to borrow my car?”

“I didn’t really need to drive anywhere and when I did you always offered to drive me.”

“Wait. What time is it?”

“It’s time for you to go home.”

I was hoping Beca wouldn’t pass out in the car and surprisingly she didn’t but she was singing a lot. I actually found it really entertaining and I loved listening to her sing even when she was shitfaced drunk.

She passed out as soon as she was on her bed. I helped her change and at least get her into comfy clothes. I also put a glass of water and Advil on her desk.

I woke up early and checked on Beca. She was still sleeping with her mouth open and snoring. If I had my phone with me I would’ve taken a photo. 

I decided to return the favour and prepare her go to hangover food. I turned around when I heard Beca sit on the counter.

“Good morning. Food’s ready in a few.”

“Thanks Chlo. Sorry we weren’t able to go see the sunrise.”

“There’s always next time. Now seriously, what happened yesterday? Are you mad? I’m so sorry they ambushed you like that. I knew they were being too quiet yesterday in the group chat.”

“Nah. Why would I be mad? I think it was a great night. I was genuinely disappointed you didn’t show. Now I know what your friends feel when you ditch them.”

“Well then I’m going to be mad for you. They can’t do that Bec.”

“Take it easy on them, it’s fine. They’re a good bunch and they really care for you. How can I be mad at them if they’re only looking out for you? I can understand that.”

I put her plate in front of her and narrowed my eyes. 

“Are you really okay with what happened?”

“Yeah I promise. I’m just annoyed you didn’t show up earlier. I missed you. I was really looking forward to seeing you after work.” 

I nodded and kept a straight face. I took that as a cue to turn around and grab my own plate. When I had my back to Beca, I was grinning like a teenager.

“Work’s been pretty stressful, it was nice to let loose a bit.” Beca continues. She cleared her throat. “This is good by the way. Thanks for this and for last night.”

“You’re welcome. How’s the project going?”

She shrugged. “It’s out of my hands now. Did you have plans this weekend? It’s just that it’s the first weekend where I don’t have to work and I was wondering if we could just hangout or something.”

“Well I have a few ideas of what we could do. How’s your head?”

“I’m good. I’m up for anything.”

“Okay then. Wear comfortable clothes and bring socks if you’re not wearing shoes. We’re going somewhere. Be ready in two hours tops?”

“Are you taking me out on a date?”

I grabbed my plate and walked to my room.

“Two hours babe.” I said without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was supposed to have just two chapters but I always get carried away and subplots keep popping out of nowhere. 
> 
> One more chapter for this part to look forward to. Happy reading. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard to keep up with these two. 
> 
> Who's going to admit to their feelings first?

I knew just the place to bring Beca. But I was a bit worried that it might not be her cup of tea. This was my ultimate happy place and I won’t lie, it will make me sad if she ends up not liking it.

When we were both ready to leave, I moved past Beca for the keys. Beca raised an eyebrow when I grabbed her car keys on the counter.

“The last time I’m driving I promise. I don’t want to spoil the surprise just yet.”

“No no please go ahead. I don’t mind. You drive me crazy enough as it is.”

I looked at her with my jaw slightly dropped. Then I playfully slapped her shoulder. “You are uncharacteristically hilarious, did you know that?”

Beca just rolled her eyes at me. “Well. I can be pretty funny when I want to.”

“Come on, let’s just go.” I dragged Beca out of our apartment.

We were less than halfway and it’s like I had a child in the passenger seat. I would peer at her quickly whenever I get the chance.

“Talk to me. What are you thinking?” I asked her when we were stopped at a red light.

“Nothing.”

“Then why do you have that goofy grin on your face?”

Beca shakes her head. “A couple of reasons actually. For one, I still can’t believe you can drive.” Beca had been genuinely amused by this information ever since she found out. 

I rolled my eyes at this. “Will you stop offering to drive me now?”

“Of course not. I just love to learn new things about you.”

“There’s still a lot you don’t know about me.”

“I know and I love it so keep them coming.”

“Oh I will. Okay next reason.”

“Right, next. I’m really happy with what we’ve produced. I feel really good about it.” I liked hearing this from Beca. She’s usually so critical about her work.

“When can I hear it?”

“As soon as we get the thumbs up.”

“I’m looking forward to it. Next. You said a couple.”

“We’re out on a date. I’m really excited and curious where you take your dates. Wait, you have to tell me where we’re going. Please?”

“Almost there. Wanna make a guess?”

“Is this one of those cheesy mini golf dates?”

“Close.”

“Good, I expected nothing less from you.” She said grinning.

She kept looking around trying to figure out where we were going. I could tell she was getting restless. She couldn’t stay still in her seat. She kept on crossing and uncrossing her legs. She wasn’t the most patient person I know. 

“Are you taking me to a cruise? Or sailing? Or something that involves the water?”

“Nope, nope and nope. Come on Bec, you can do better than that.”

“I’m not that familiar with this area.” She grumbled as she continued to look around.

When I slowed down next to the Chelsea Piers Sports Complex and signaled to turn to their basement parking, I hear Beca sigh and lean back on her seat.

“Seriously? You took me to a fitness centre? I don’t think I like going on dates with you anymore.”

“Wow you hate fitness that much that you wouldn’t go on dates with me for that?”

“Yes. But knowing you, you will most likely be able to change my mind.”

“It really isn’t that bad.”

She was pouting now. She’s really disappointed and I decided to play along.

“I’m sorry?” 

She sighs again. “It’s alright. It’s my fault. I got my hopes us.”

“You’re such a dork. Are you for real?”

“What about you? I’m sorry if I’m not that keen on getting on the treadmill or the bicycle or whatever it is that you do in there.”

I rolled my eyes at her. “I am so gonna kick your ass in bowling.”

Her eyes lit up. “Wait a minute. Bowling? I love bowling.”

“Welcome to Bowlmor Lanes!” I say as soon as the lifts open.

“Oh man, you are so on.” Beca started fake stretching as we went to the reception. “I’m a decent bowler. I know I said what I said, but really, I won’t take it easy on you.”

“I hope that’s true. Cause I always like a challenge.” I wink at her before grabbing my bowling shoes on the counter and headed to our lane.

When we were both set, we did a toss coin to see who goes first. I called heads when she flipped it. 

“Heads it is. After you.” Beca sits back down.

Before I bowled, I said to her. “Let’s make this interesting. Since you loathe exercise so much, if I win, you join me on my runs for a month.”

“A month? I’m not crazy.”

I smirked. I got her right where I wanted her. “Not so confident on your bowling skills now are you?”

“Psh. I may not like exercise, but I really like bowling and I’m really good at it.”

“Fine. Prove it.”

She started to roll up her sleeves. “You know what, fine. But if I win, you’re coming with me to Jesse’s wedding.”

“What?”

“You know how this works. We’ve done this before. Be my plus one again. But this time for Jesse’s wedding.”

“What makes you think I won’t go anyway?”

“Cause I want you to be my date. My pretend date whatever as long as you’re my date. Not my housemate or the person I live with but like my date date.”

“You said date too much but deal.” I balanced the bowling ball on my hip and we shook on it.

I have to admit Beca can bowl. The game was actually a little too close for my liking but I got a little lucky in the end so who cares? I’m glad I won cause we’re both very competitive and I would not have been able to handle Beca’s gloating and smugness.

“That was so good. You really surprised me up there.” Beca admits defeat with grace. “But come on let’s play some more, best of three. You have to be my date.” Or not.

“You’re actually not bad. A worthy opponent indeed.”

“Yeah yeah. Now come on. Let’s play some more. I was just warming up.”

“All right, best of three but I have a better idea.” I turned Beca’s attention to the laser tag arena.

“Oh my god. I gotta give it to you despite me being down 0-1, this date is just getting better. Are you trying to win my heart or something?”

I just shrugged. We’re just getting started. This isn’t the time to do the ‘talk’.

“Tell you this. If you win, you get to pick which game we’re playing for the decider.” 

“All right. That’s fair. What are we waiting for then?”

We saw there were two groups preparing to go in. It was easy to talk them into letting Beca and I join their respective teams. Beca was with neon purple and I was with neon green. We may not look it but we were definitely the oldest in the groups. I’m going to guess we were playing with thirteen year olds.

It was not as close as our bowling match. I was not a sore loser but I found it more annoying than adorable the way Beca’s looking at me as if she carried her team to victory.

We found our way back to the locker room where we left our stuff.

“Nice game kiddo. We totally won cause of you.”

I could hear Beca talking to one of the little girls that was on her team. The little girl was seated on the bench and Beca was crouched down in front of her.

“Thanks. I’m pretty good aren’t I?”

“Are you kidding? You were really good. You have no idea how big this win is for me.”

The little girl giggled. “What’s your name?” Beca asked.

I had to put a hand on my heart. This whole thing is too cute, I can’t. I leaned my head on my locker as I continue to watch their exchange.

“My name’s Stella. Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course. Go ahead. I’m Beca by the way, so lovely to meet you.” Then Beca turns to me and reaches for my hand, which I take. She then pulls me to come closer. “And this here is Chloe.” She winks at me as I take a seat next to the little girl.

“Hi Stella, nice to meet you. Sorry if I’m interrupting, you had a question for Beca, right?”

She nods and leans in to Beca’s ear with her hands. I could see Beca was surprised by the sudden movement maybe or by the question I’m not sure. Stella was so excited that Beca had to hold on to the little girl’s arm to keep them from falling. I couldn’t hear what she was saying but Beca’s eyes suddenly shot up to meet mine. I looked back at her with my brows furrowed. And was she blushing? Why is she blushing?

When Stella leaned back away from Beca, she was looking expectantly at Beca like anxiously waiting for her answer. 

I could see Beca had her thinking face on and I could tell the exact moment she decided on an answer in the way her eyes light up.

Beca looked at me before she smirked at the little girl. “You’re not wrong, you know.” 

Stella was so giddy she clapped her hands together. “I knew it!”

“Someone pretty special once said, everyone is capable of love and it doesn’t matter who you love. Love in all forms is beautiful. You can love girls, you can love boys, you can love boys and girls and as long as you’re old enough by the way. Maybe when you’re twenty-five.”

“You’re starting to sound like my mom.” Stella says giggling. “But how come my mom says girls can’t love girls in that way? She’s not talking to my sister and I think it’s because she said she liked girls.” 

“Maybe she just needs some time, it probably came as a shock to her. Hopefully she’ll come around. If she doesn’t, then that’s on her. She can just suck it.”

“Bec!” I went wide eyed and slapped Beca on the shoulder. 

“What she means to say Stella dear is that we can’t force people to change what they believe in. But who knows, maybe your mom is scared. You see unfortunately there are people who don’t understand and aren’t very accepting of girls liking girls or boys liking boys so they say and do bad things to people who do. Your mom is probably just worried for your sister and she’s still trying to figure out how to go about it.”

Stella is nodding. “My mom does tend to overreact sometimes. My sister was very upset. How do I make her feel better? I just want to make sure that she knows I love her. I want her to be happy. I mean look at you two you’re happy.”

It was Beca who answered this time. “I’m sure your sister knows but it won’t hurt to tell her. And you don’t have to do anything differently cause nothing’s changed. She’s still just your sister.”

Stella smiles at me and Beca. “Thank you.” Then she turns to me. “And sorry that we beat you.”

I rolled my eyes and half fake being pained. “Ugh. Don’t remind me.”

“Do you want a hug before you go?” I was surprised that it was Beca who was offering.

Stella squeals and throws herself at Beca. If I wasn’t sure before whether I was in love with Beca, this definitely sealed it for me. And oh my god, was I getting jealous? What’s wrong with me?

I almost felt like crying at the sight but then Stella hugged me too before leaving. “Bye Chloe.”

“See you around.” I said to her.

We both watched Stella walk out of the locker room and we waved and blew her kisses when she looked back at us one last time.

“Pretty special, huh?” I said to Beca wiggling my eyebrows as I offered her my hand to help her up.

“Pretty and special.” Beca says slowly getting up. “Thanks. Damn my legs are killing me.” 

I watched Beca straighten up and stretch a little. I tilted my head. “What did she ask you exactly?” 

“Huh?”

“Stella. What did she ask you?”

“Oh. That. Of course. Uhm. Nothing really.” Beca was stuttering. “She was just wondering whether it was possible for girls to like girls, not in a sister kind of way or a best friend kind of way.”

I waited for Beca to say more and keep rambling but she didn’t. Instead she changes the subject. 

“So one all.” I wasn’t ready to let it go but I was keen to get my revenge and win this whole thing so I did. My competitive side won over my curious side.

“One all it is. Name the next game.”

“I feel like I’m being hustled so I have to be strategic with my choice.” Beca says thinking out loud. “How are you at billiards?”

“I guess you’ll find out.” I kept my poker face on. It wasn’t hard with Beca. She makes it too easy.

“Honestly, when you beat me at bowling earlier as much as that was hot, it was also really annoying but hot. But I really don’t want to lose.” 

“Me too. Not that I don’t want to be your date. I just want to win.”

Beca starts to shake her head as she was laughing to herself.

“What is it?”

“Nothing I just don’t know why you’re still trying to win my heart. What are we even doing?” Beca holds the door open for me to let me out first.

I froze at the question. I turned to look at Beca. She was looking around I’m assuming trying to look for the billiards table. By the looks of it, Beca probably didn’t mean what we were doing ignoring our feelings or something, right?

Yeah no definitely not cause something caught her eye as she was tugging on my arm again. She probably meant what we were doing literally.

I felt the blood drain from my face when Beca asked that question but it was slowly returning to normal colour. Beca probably saw the look on my face cause she stops to look at me as soon as she does.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

I try to literally shake it off almost shivering. “Nothing. You ready to lose? I think billiards is that way.”

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah no no, I’m good.” 

Beca didn’t look convinced. “So billiards? This way.” I continued.

“I changed my mind. Let’s play air hockey instead. I feel like that’s neutral ground.”

Whatever tension, if there was any, between us was gone. The competitive glints in our eyes were back. It was game on. She was pulling me towards the arcade area.

“All right, here we go. Decider it is. You ready?” Beca asked me from her end of the table.

“You know I am.” The puck fell to the middle as I said it.

“I’m glad I thought of this. I honestly don’t think I could’ve handled watching you play billiards too. You’re such a distraction. I’m always at a a disadvantage.”

The truth was, I didn’t know how to play billiards. But I think it’s best I keep that to myself for now. “You don’t hear me complaining, Bec.”

“What, are you gonna tell me you get distracted too?”

I didn’t get to answer Beca because I scored the first goal.

“Yes! I’m so gonna love having you in my runs.”

“Damn it.” Beca says under her breath. “Okay. Focus focus focus.”

“Come on Bec, is that all you got?”

“Don’t you think it’s a little too early for you to be celebrating, Chlo?”

Both our heads and eyes follow the puck float side to side on the table hitting the walls at varying speeds. You know it’s intense when we go quiet.

I was up five to four. It was race to seven. I made the mistake of looking up at Beca’s face and she had her brows furrowed and she was biting on her lower lip in full concentration. She had that permanent smirk on her face. All of a sudden the question ‘what are we doing?’ popped out of nowhere.

I really like Beca, so why am I not doing anything about it? I want to be able to hold her hand or cuddle up to her or kiss her just cause I want to. I want to tell her how happy she makes me. I like that on most days she’s the first and last person I see. I want to keep reminding her how talented and loved she is. 

I actually jump when the loud buzzer sounds from the machine. How can I even be mad? Beca won and she looked so damn cute doing her victory dance. 

“Woop woop! I did it! I won! I beat you!” She says this while doing this weird running man with a hint of disco and some feet shuffling.

I had my hands on my hips watching her and just shaking my head. It sucked that I lost but I couldn’t help but laugh at her antics. I didn’t like losing. I never liked it. Beca then runs to my side and then starts to poke me on my sides for god knows why. 

“Ha! I won, I beat you fair and square.”

“I think it’s fair to say I also won today.”

“Oh definitely, there are no losers today.”

Beca leans in to give me a soft kiss on the lips. It’s not that I didn’t like it, I just wasn’t ready for it.

Her eyes shot wide open and instantly blushed. Then she starts looking around. “Oh my god, Chlo. I’m so sorry. I got carried away. Fuck I’m such an idiot. This was such an awesome day and I somehow manage to ruin it and make it weird.”

I had to put both my hands on her shoulders and booped her on the nose. “Hey it’s okay. Don’t get all flustered. It’s just a peck.”

She made a huge sigh of relief. “Still sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for. I didn’t mind it.” I’m surprised at how calm I was being. “Now can you drive or are you too flustered?” I teased.

It worked. She rolls her eyes and takes my hand. “I can drive. Come on let’s go home. I’m spent.”

We were at the basement now walking back to Beca’s car. I resist holding her hand. I think about the kiss earlier, maybe she does feel the same way.

“So when is the wedding?”

“Late next year. We’ll talk more about it closer to the date. No more backing out.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

I put my arm over her shoulders as we continue to walk to her car. I leaned in to her ear. “Would you believe me if I said to you that I let you win today?” 

I figured teasing is a good excuse to have my hands on Beca.

She was beyond horrified. She even pushed away my hand on her shoulder. “There is no way in hell you let me win. You’re almost as competitive as me, there’s no fuckin’ way.”

I had a really good hearty laugh from that one. It was true. There was no way I would’ve let her win.

“This was really fun. We should do this again.” Beca says sounding a bit shy.

“Yeah and I won’t take it easy on you next time.”

“Oh fuck off.”

***

It’s been a week since our ‘date’ and it’s been bittersweet for me since today was my last day at work. We were walking to work as usual. We both said something at the same time and I insisted that she go ahead and speak first.

“I just wanted to let you know that my parents called me last night and they want me home this weekend.”

“Oh okay, that’s nice. It has been a while. They probably miss you.”

“Yeah I think they do. A certain someone’s been keeping me occupied the past few weekends.” She shrugged. “Not that I’m complaining, there’s no one I’d rather spend my weekends with.”

I chuckled and just kept nodding.

“What were you gonna say?” Beca turns to me.

“Oh nothing, I was just going to invite you to come out with us tonight. The girls wanted to do something for my farewell.”

“Sorry I’m going to miss it. Say hi to them for me?”

“That’s okay. I will.”

“So how are you feeling about your last day?”

“I expected to be a lot more emotional about it but it’s actually the thought that med school is about to start is what’s freaking me out a little.”

“I’ll miss walking with you to work for sure but I’m more excited for you to start this new chapter in your life. This is my stop.”

“See you later before you leave?”

“I might not. I have my stuff packed in the car ready to go.”

“Oh okay. In that case, come here.” I pulled her in for a hug.

Beca who is usually not so welcoming of hugs in front of her work building, was hugging me back. “I’ll see you some time Sunday. Don’t have too much fun without me.” 

It was so overwhelming at work today. I knew people at work and my bosses loved me but they did not hold back today. I had so much flowers and cards and all sorts of trinkets from colleagues. I think my eyes were teary the whole day. Aubrey even offered to pick me up to help me bring home all my things.

Liv helped me carry everything as we met Aubrey outside at the parking lot. She was being extra attentive cause she still felt bad about the whole Beca fiasco. Even though I have been telling her I’m not mad anymore, she keeps saying sorry still.

All Aubrey could do was shake her head as she saw my loot. “No wonder you were a wreck over the phone.”

“Thanks for picking me up Bree.” I gave her a quick hug hello before packing away all the stuff at the boot of her car.

“See you tonight Olivia?”

I always found it funny when Aubrey calls Liv by her full name.

“Yeah, I’ll see you both there. Message me when you’re on your way.”

“We will. See you later, Liv.” 

Aubrey decided to get ready together at my place. We put all my things on the counter first. I’ll sort them out sometime this weekend.

“Please tell me you invited Beca. We really want to make it up to her.” Aubrey said as we settled down on the couch to rest for a bit.

“I did. But she went home to see her parents this weekend. She already left earlier.”

“Oh I thought she was just in her room hiding from me.”

“If she were, she would be hiding from you but not because of that night. She says she actually really enjoyed that night. She wasn’t mad at all about what happened.”

“I get why you reacted the way you did though and I explained it to Liv. We all get it now. So cut her some slack. She really feels bad.”

“I know. She wouldn’t stop bugging me about it all week.”

“She knows how much of a grudge holder you can be.”

“I was just so scared that Beca would bail. I haven’t even got to talk to her about whatever this is and then she gets cornered like that.”

“I know but I think you have to give Beca more credit. From what I heard, she stood her ground.”

“I think I was just more annoyed that I can’t get myself to tell her. I have had so many chances. I’m so paranoid about it that sometimes I feel like she’s literally feeding it to me, all I have to do is bite but I never do. I just continue to tease.”

“I feel like you just have to let it happen.”

“You know she kissed me at Bowlmor. In public, Bree and I froze and then shrugged it off like the coward that I am when all I really wanted was to kiss her back.”

“Wait what?!” 

Aubrey only had one question after I told her everything that happened. “How are you still not together?” 

We ended up going to a dingy pub that was a bit further from my apartment. It wasn’t our usual go-to place but the owner was a good friend of Aubrey’s, Dax, who eventually became our friend too. I kind of like the underground vibe it had going on.

We were directed to a closed off area. It was a bit intimate. Our table was farther from the stage and closer to the bar, which is what we would prefer. I wouldn’t be surprised if this was all Dax’s doing. We were also told that Dax would be out to meet us shortly.

Aubrey saw a table of her friends and went to say hello. As soon as I took my seat, I can see Liv approaching our table with a drink and a sheepish smile.

“Be honest. Are you still mad?” She asks as she offers me the drink.

I roll my eyes and met her for a hug. “I swear if you ask me that one more time. We’re good okay? But you are one crazy bitch.”

“One very sorry crazy bitch.” 

I almost glare at her cause she was saying sorry again.

“And very proud might I add. You’re going to kick med school’s ass. I will miss seeing you at work.”

Liv sat next to me while we waited for Aubrey to come back. 

“For the record, I have apologized to Beca.”

“That’s nice of you. When did you get to talk to her?” I don’t think I remember Beca ever mentioning Liv apologizing to her. Not that she had to tell me those things but I just thought it would be something she would bring up.

“Yeah just now. She or probably one of her friends knows Dax too. Such a small world.” Liv then turned trying to look for Beca and pointed at somewhere to my left and true enough, there she was. She had her back to us and I can see she was with three other people, probably people from work. “Wait. You didn’t know she’s here?”

“No, she said she was going to be at her parent’s place this weekend.”

“Okay well before you say hi to her and I lose you. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?” I was still trying to get over the fact that Beca’s actually here.

“About you and Beca.”

I focused back on Liv. Beca can wait. “I don’t know. I was probably avoiding the whole feelings talk and I think if I said it out loud, I might find it a little too overwhelming and I don’t know I guess I was delaying the reality I really don’t know. Am I making sense?”

“What am I missing?” Aubrey cuts in between us.

“Just Beca things.” Liv quickly says to Aubrey.

“Oh then by all means go on.”

“Liv was just asking why I didn’t tell you guys about Beca.”

“We’re your best friends Chlo, what’s the point of that if you’re not comfortable to tell us anything.” Liv says.

“Says you who kidnapped Beca and got her drunk.”

“Hey, I already said I was sorry about that. If you’re gonna keep bringing it up, I’m gonna go back to apologizing.”

“Wait, speaking of I just saw Beca, I thought you said she couldn’t make it?” Aubrey asked me.

“Oh right yeah, Liv said the same thing. I should go and say hi. Are you two good with me inviting Beca and her friends to sit with us?”

“Of course.” 

I downed my drink. I just feel like I need all the courage to approach Beca. I’ve never met any of her friends before.

“Alright, be right back ladies.”

“Go get your girl.” They teased me and I just rolled my eyes at them.

I almost skipped to where Beca was and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

I knew I startled her when I felt her jump a little. I rested my chin on her shoulder as I looked around to her friends and just smiled at them. I could feel Beca relaxing, she’s probably slowly realising it’s me. I mean who else would it be?

“Fancy seeing you here.” I teased.

She’s nervous but she’s laughing. “Hey Chlo.” She grabbed both my arms and gently lifted them off her and turned to face me. I admit I was caught off guard when Beca pulled me in for a full hug.

“I thought you were at your parents?” I ask her and hopefully it did not sound too accusing cause that was not my intention.

By the way she pulled back from our hug she definitely thought that. “Yeah I was. But this sort of just happened. I’m sorry I didn’t text you about it. I didn’t want to bother you. I was gonna go look for you after I saw Aubrey and Liv.”

She was rambling again. “Don’t be silly, Bec. I’m just happy to see you.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad?” How come everyone tonight keeps asking me that?

“I don’t know. I just thought. Anyway, I’m happy to see you too. What are you doing here? I wasn’t expecting to see you here of all places.”

I was about to answer Beca when we heard clearing of throats from behind her. I turned my attention to her friends and introduce myself comfortably.

They all appeared to be a bit stunned. “Sorry pardon me, I’m being rude. Hi, I’m Chloe. I’m Beca’s housemate.”

I noticed that as soon as I mentioned ‘housemate’, something clicked. I try to figure out which of them did Beca confide in as we exchanged pleasantries. 

They introduced themselves as Cynthia Rose, Emily and Stacie.

“Finally up close and in the flesh.” Cynthia Rose said. “We were wondering who was the mystery woman that walked with our lady boss on the days she’s early for work.”

“Lady boss?” I look to Beca and she shrugs it off.

“They’re joking.”

“I told you she was really pretty.” Emily whispered a little too loud to Stacie.

“Sorry I doubted you, Em.”

“Thank you.” I smiled at them both. They clearly intended for me to hear their conversation. “So how did you get this one to come out?”

“It was all Stacie. Mitchell didn’t stand a chance.”

“I knew you had a thing for brunettes.” I playfully nudge Beca.

“Well apparently not as much as her thing for redheads.” Stacie quickly says.

“I’m actually a natural blonde.”

“What?!” Beca was so surprised by this that she grabbed my arm. 

The gesture made me turn to look at her. I tried to keep my straight face as long as I could. 

“I’m joking.” 

Beca starts to roll her eyes. “Of course you are.”

“Anyway, it’s nice to see you out Bec. I just wanted to say hi.” I give Beca’s arm a squeeze before turning to leave. I was being a coward again. “It was nice meeting you all.”

“Wait why not just ask Liv and Aubrey to come over here? We have room for you guys.”

“You sure? I think they’ll be up for that. I can go get them. We’ll join you shortly. We’re just waiting for a friend.”

“Sounds good. Take your time. You know where to find us.”

“But not too long.” Cynthia Rose adds. “The shots are coming. You have to celebrate Beca’s promotion with us.”

I gasped. “Oh my god Bec! You got it?!”

“I did. But it’s not a big deal.”

“Of course it’s a big deal!”

I couldn’t really read Beca’s expression. It’s like she was being shy about being promoted or maybe she was being shy around her friends. I couldn’t tell.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a man’s voice dropping a tray of shots on their table.

“For my favourite ladies.”

I looked up to see the one and only Dax. “That’s a shame. I always thought we were your favourite.”

“Chloe? Oh my god.” He approached me and kissed me on both cheeks. “What are you doing here? Where’s Aubrey?”

“Wait you know Dax?” Beca was the one asking. “Please don’t tell me you used to date.”

“What? No. We met through Aubrey, they’re friends from college. How do you know Dax?”

“He’s technically our boss.”

“Really?” I playfully slap Dax’s shoulder. “Look at you. Anyway I have to go back to my friends.”

“I’ll join you.” Dax walks to me. “I have yet to say hi to Aubrey.”

“Actually Dax, can you go ahead to her friends’ table? I just need to talk to Chloe for a minute. They are just over there.” Beca points to our table.

Dax was a bit confused but went ahead without me anyway.

Beca pulls me away from her own table. She was blushing cause her friends were teasing her. I just allowed myself to be dragged.

“Everything okay?” I whispered to her. I’m not even sure why I was whispering.

“Yeah. I was just wondering, if you want and if you don’t have other plans, if you wanted to go home together?”

“Wow trying to take me home already. At least buy me a drink first.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“You didn’t?” 

“I mean not that I don’t want to.”

“What? So you did?” I asked. I was giggling, I always found Beca’s awkwardness endearing.

“Never mind. You’re impossible. What I’m trying to say is I’m going home to my parents tonight and I want you to come with me. You don’t have to obviously, just putting it out there. I left my car at their place. We can just drive back tomorrow when we’re both sober?”

“Will that be okay with your parents?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Weren’t you supposed to stay til Sunday?”

“That’s okay, I can cut my visit short.”

“You don’t have to do that.” As soon as I said that I saw how her face fell and I couldn’t resist. “If your parents won’t mind, I don’t mind staying there with you til Sunday.”

“Really?”

“Really. I wouldn’t want you to cut your visit short just for me, then I’d rather go home to our apartment.”

“No no, we’ll stay til Sunday then. No issues.”

I raised my eyebrow at her. “So you can’t last one weekend away from me?”

“If I say yes, will you drop it and stop teasing me?”

“Maybe.”

“Okay that’s good enough for me. I’ll let you go for now. Remember you can’t leave this place without me.”

“You’re so clingy, I love it.”

She rolled her eyes and pushed me towards our table. I didn’t dare look back because I could already feel four sets of eyes on me.

“There she is.” They all greeted me again when I finally got back to our table.

“So you’re Beca’s housemate.” Dax says to me and I could tell where this was going just by looking at Liv and Aubrey’s cheeky grins.

“You know the girls give Beca so much shit cause of you. She’s a very private person so they take anything they can get.”

“I could imagine. I also enjoy teasing Beca very much.”

“Well since we’re all friends. What do you say we move our party back to their table?”

I looked to Liv and Aubrey who were obviously all for it. They were gathering their things and picking up their drinks ready to transfer.

“Oh you mean, right now?” I asked.

“Yeah, what are you waiting for?”

Dax led us back to Beca’s table. I could see Liv and Aubrey giggling with each other. “This is going to be fun.” Liv said to Aubrey and they both wiggled their eyebrows at me.

“Oh god.” So for the second time tonight, I downed my drink.

The night turned out to be good. Aubrey, Liv and I all got along with Beca’s friends. They were almost just as crazy. If I were to make a guess, I think Beca confided in Stacie and Cynthia Rose. They were giving me and Beca funny looks all night, very similar to how Liv and Aubrey would look at me.

I didn’t mind it and handle myself well in situations like these. I have had enough of it from my own friends. Beca though not so much and since this night was mainly all about her, everyone wanted to buy her drinks and dance with her.

When a song that Stacie loved came on, she practically had to drag Beca to the dance floor. Cynthia Rose was right. Beca doesn’t stand a chance when it came to Stacie. I don’t know why Beca was holding back. She loved to dance. She should just lose her inhibitions and go for it. 

As usual I get a bit touchy feely when I drink and it’s no surprise that it was mostly Beca that was on the receiving end of it. She wasn’t responding to my touches but she wasn’t moving away from them either. I rest my hand on her thigh sometimes, or play with her fingers, or fix her hair.

I think it was fair to say that Beca had a great time. We all did. I only say that cause Beca was actually on the dance floor more than I was. Maybe her friends just really loved seeing her out that they were making the most of it.

When it was time to leave a lot of knowing looks and raised eyebrows was directed at me and Beca again. Especially when we announce that we were taking a cab home together.

We both just shrugged it off and said that we lived together.

The ride was not more than twenty minutes. In that time, me and Beca were just laughing with the windows down. We couldn’t stop laughing when we looked back on how our friends watched us getting in the cab. We weren’t really talking about anything. For the most part, we just enjoyed the wind blowing on our faces.

Beca’s parents were already asleep when we arrived. We tried to be as quiet as possible. Beca led me to sit on their couch while she grabbed us two glasses of water.

“Do you really not like me? At all?” She asks me as she handed me my water.

“What made you say that?” I took a sip before setting it down the table. “I wouldn’t be here with you if I didn’t.”

“Cause you Missy are a really hard one to crack.” Beca does the same and puts her feet up on the couch and lays her head down on my lap.

She looks up at me and I was looking down at her. “What do you mean?”

She starts pulling on the sleeve of my arm that was over her. “I was telling my friends how I wasn’t sure if you have those kinds of feelings for me and then they said there was one way to find out: make you jealous. So we tried to make you jealous all night. But then it sort of backfired cause I think Stacie was the one who got jealous.”

“That doesn’t sound right. Why would she get jealous?”

“She got jealous of you. It’s actually a funny story. Stacie has been trying to flirt with me ever since we started working together. I guess you’re not the only one who wants to see me all flustered. She said there was something different with how I was towards you and I was never like that with her or anyone else.”

“Different how?” I was fishing but Beca doesn’t know that.

“I don’t know. I thought I treated everyone fairly. I don’t have favourites.”

“I’ll have to disagree. I know for a fact I’m your favourite.”

“No you’re not.”

“Yes I am. You obviously had a lot of options, why did you ask me to be your date and not her? The list goes on and on now.”

“I already said it was because I was comfortable with you. I’m starting to think you just want me to say it over and over again.”

“Cause I’m your favourite.”

“Alright fine. You are. But don’t tell her, she’s already a bit upset about earlier.”

“I’m sure she’s just teasing and you’re the one giving it away. It’s not my fault you can’t resist this.”

Beca just hummed in response. “Tell me I’m not imagining things.”

“What do you mean?”

“You like me too, right? Even just a little bit?”

I wanted to tell her right then and there, but not like this. Not here. God at this point, even I don’t know what I’m waiting for.

“Of course I like you. You know what I realised?”

“What?”

“I don’t have a type per se, but I noticed I’ve been into brunettes lately. You and then there’s Stacie. Oh and that guy by the bar.”

“Seriously?”

I just laughed at her. “Yeah.”

“And Stacie?”

“She is hella attractive.”

She just sighs and shakes her head. Well that was a buzzkill. 

“But hey, you’re my favourite too.” I added.

“Shut up. You’re just saying that.”

“I’m serious.”

We were both quiet for a bit. Beca’s head was still on my lap and I kept my other hand busy by playing with her hair.

“So why didn’t you tell me about your promotion? How exciting. I’m so proud of you.” I said trying to change the subject.

“I didn’t tell you because I haven’t formally agreed to it yet.” 

“Why not? You were gunning for this promotion for who knows how long, you worked so hard and now you got it.”

“Because the promotion includes me moving to LA.” Now that’s the real buzzkill. 

What? “Oh.” 

“Yeah.”

LA. It was slowly sinking in. “Oh.” I say again. Beca’s leaving. “When?”

“They want me to be there ASAP. I fly out in a week or two if I say yes. I’m still thinking about it. I can still back out. I haven’t signed anything.”

“If it’s such a good opportunity, what’s there to think about?”

“I don’t know. New York’s kinda grown on me.” She says this as she rolls herself towards me and curls up beside me.

I sighed. I sort of lowered myself to reach for her and put my arm over her all curled up next to me. 

“I’m going to miss you, you know?”

“I just said I haven’t made a decision and you’re talking to me as if I’m leaving already.”

“Why haven’t you? I don’t think there is a decision to make. You said so yourself how much this promotion means to you.” 

“I know. But why does it have to be in LA?” 

I chuckled. I was massaging her scalp to try to calm her and myself as she kept her face buried into my lap. I took a deep breath. “If you’re only staying cause of me, I think you should definitely take the offer.”

She starts shaking her head. “What if I decide to stay? Then what?”

“That’s ridiculous. This is your dream. Your career.”

She starts twisting and turning until she’s settled down on my lap facing me again. “I know. But there’ll be a lot of other opportunities. Why do I have to lose you for it?” 

“Bec, you’re not going to lose me when you leave for LA. I think you have nothing to think about. You know deep down you’re going to accept this offer. Isn’t this the break you’ve been waiting for?”

“It is. But you know… things change.”

“I know. But we’ll be fine I promise. It’s not like we won’t keep in touch. You won’t be my housemate, but it doesn’t mean you’re not my friend anymore.”

She huffed. “Friends. Right. But what if LA is shit? What if I don’t do well there?”

“But what if it’s great?”

“We don’t know that.”

“We don’t know that it’ll be shit either.”

Beca just groaned in frustration.

“But hey if it is shit, so what? You can always come home and I’ll still be here. What have you got to lose?”

She smiles for the first time since we talked about her promotion and having to move to LA.

“What if you find a new housemate?” She pouts up at me.

“I will find a new housemate. But if you end up coming back here, I’m living with you no questions asked.”

She’s laughing at this one but then she sighs. “What if I stay there and you stay here? What if we’re never in the same state again?”

I sighed too. It is a possibility and who knows? But then again there’s no point in dwelling over something that has not yet happened. “We don’t know that Bec. Let’s just take it one day at a time, okay? For now, did you wanna get ready for bed? You look like you’re falling asleep.”

I looked at her when she didn’t respond and true enough she had her eyes closed already. I wasn’t sure if she was sleeping but I was enjoying just being here with her so I begin to softly sing to her for a little bit.

LA. Beca is moving to LA. I let that sink in for a minute. It really was too good to be true. I didn’t know whether I should feel relieved that I haven’t told her how I felt or annoyed that I haven’t told her. Does it even matter now? What’s the point of telling her now when she’s leaving anyway? 

We’re pretty bad at communicating as well, I mean, I didn’t even know if Beca’s someone who would prefer texting to calling. I wonder how she feels about facetime or skype. I would be fine with whatever she’s comfortable with. I know nothing would compare to being physically together but what can we do? Maybe I just have to accept that it’s not yet our ‘time’. I’m starting to feel slightly melancholic about this whole thing.

“Why’d you stop?” Beca suddenly says interrupting my thoughts.

She noticed I stopped singing or whatever it was that I was mindlessly doing. “You were supposed to be sleeping.”

“You should be resting too.” Beca forces herself to get up. “Now come on, before I completely pass out.” She says as she reached for my hand. We went up to her room and she lent me her clothes. We ended up cuddled up together.

I woke up being the little spoon to Beca. It felt nice. I was expecting a hangover but thankfully my head is okay. I wish I could say the same about my heart. I chuckled to myself at that one. I was really thirsty. I lifted Beca’s arm over me and sat up. I turned to look to Beca who was still sleeping away.

I didn’t want to wake her so I decided to go down on my own. I’m sure she won’t mind if I help myself with some coffee. I groggily made my way to the kitchen. I opened cupboards and drawers searching for a mug.

“Good morning. What a pleasant surprise.”

“Eep!” I jumped and dropped my mug in the sink. “Mrs Mitchell, oh my god I’m so sorry. I didn’t hear you coming.”

“I’m sorry dear I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I hope it’s okay I’m here. I ran into Beca last night at the bar.”

“No no please, you are very welcome here and please call me Linda.”

“Thank you, Linda.”

“No no thank you. I’ve been meaning to talk to you since our renewal of vows. But first how do you like your coffee?”

“Oh no you don’t have to make me coffee, I can make myself one.”

“Relax, you are our guest. Just sit down and tell me how you like your coffee.”

I know better than to argue.

“With cream and sugar please. Thank you.”

“All right.”

I’m not usually anxious in this kind of situations and I’m normally comfortable with silences. I can’t help but feel that Mrs Mitchell, I mean Linda, was being a little too nice to me this morning.

“Mr Mitchell’s not home?”

“Not at the moment but Ben will be back later for lunch. He was called to a meeting earlier. What time are you and Beca heading off? I don’t think Beca will be up soon so I’ll assume you’ll stay for lunch.”

“We might stay until tomorrow if you don’t mind me being here. I’ll stay out of your hair I promise. Or I could just drive home today and pick Beca up tomorrow. I know you would want to catch up with her.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Of course it’s okay.”

She sits across from me with her own cup of coffee. I thank her again for the coffee as she clears her throat.

“You know Beca’s not the type to open up easily but when she does she’s really something else. I can see she’s opening up to you and it’s like she’s enchanted by you. The Beca I saw at our renewal of vows, so carefree and happy for the most part. Of course she was still a bit broody and sarcastic but that’s who she is. I think you brought that shine out. I have only met a handful of her friends and they are a good bunch.”

“They are. I think I met some of them last night.”

“You are so good to Beca and I just wanted to say thank you for that.”

“I appreciate that. She’s the same to me.”

“She can be very sweet when she wants to. Don’t take this the wrong way but I overheard you two talking last night.”

‘Fuck’ was my first thought. She knows. I looked down on my mug to keep myself from blushing whilst trying my best to recall exactly what we were saying to each other last night. It’s not like we were doing anything naughty I mean this is her parents’ house for Christ’s sake.

“Knowing Beca, she would stay here in a heartbeat if you had asked her to.”

I breathe out a sigh of relief. She was talking about Beca’s promotion. “I would never.” 

“I know and I’m really glad Beca has someone like you. This has been her dream and she’s fought so hard for it to happen. Thank you Chloe, for supporting her dreams. So tell me about you. What about yourself? What’s going on with you?”

Mrs Mitchell and I got to talking over breakfast and it made me feel warm all over. It was just like catching up with my own parents. She genuinely wanted to get to know me. Everything was going well but I couldn’t help feeling a bit sick to my stomach. I feel like I am betraying her trust knowing that I have deeper feelings for Beca. 

We were laughing about something when we heard Beca clear her throat from the kitchen. We both turned to her at the same time.

“Beca, you’re up. So nice of you to finally join us.”

“Hey Bec.”

I couldn’t even imagine what was running in Beca’s mind when she saw me and her mom just chatting away casually over coffee in their house like we do this regularly on the weekends.

“What’s happening? Am I missing something? How long was I out?”

She’s always so dramatic. It wasn’t that big of a deal. I just rolled my eyes at Beca. I was about to get up but her mom beat me to it. She got up and pulled Beca to sit at the table. 

Beca was next to me as Mrs Mitchell prepared her coffee and breakfast.

“Seriously though, what’s going on? You called my mom Linda.”

“That is her name.” I said simply and Beca wasn’t buying it. “What? I’ve always gotten along with your parents.”

“I see what’s happened. You worked your magic on her didn’t you?”

“What magic? You can’t still be drunk.”

“You know what I’m talking about. It’s that thing you do.”

“What thing? Wait you’re distracting me. I wanted to quickly talk to you about something. She kinda heard us talking about your promotion last night.”

She gave me a slightly worried slightly panicking look. I get it, I was thinking of the same thing. But by the looks of it, it seems like Mrs Mitchell was only interested in Beca’s promotion.

Before Beca could ask any questions, Mrs Mitchell’s ear perked up at the mention of promotion.

“Before you get mad at Chloe, she didn’t tell me anything. I heard you two last night. Why didn’t you tell us?” Her mom was asking. I am assuming that Beca had dinner with both her parents last night.

“Mom I’m not gonna get mad at Chloe even if she did tell you guys and I just found out yesterday.” Beca says, which honestly I didn’t know whether she was telling the truth. Did she only just find out yesterday? 

“I was going to tell you guys today.” Beca continued.

“Then tell me and your father all about it later over lunch.”

It was a really fun weekend with the Mitchells. I think I became an honorary member of the family over the weekend. I’m not really sure what happened but this was the most relaxed I have seen Beca with her parents. Even her mom was chill all weekend. 

For the next two weeks, I felt like Beca and I just refused to address the elephant in the room. Not the one that she was moving to another state nor the fact that I’m about to start med school, but the one that involved our true feelings, or at least my feelings for her. We have been packing together as we were both going to move out. Aubrey asked me to move in with her and Beca was leaving for LA tomorrow.

On her last night, we decided to have a quiet night in just the two of us. Her parents were going to pick her up tomorrow to drive her to the airport. So we ordered take out food and a lot of junk food. We talked about trivial things for the most part. When I felt like it was getting late, I stood up to clear the coffee table.

“What time are your parents picking you up tomorrow?”

“10-ish. What are you doing tomorrow? Is it too much to ask for you to come with?”

I wanted to say yes. Not that I didn’t want to drop Beca off the airport. I just think it’s too sad. I hated goodbyes as it is already and there was something about airports that made goodbyes all the more heartbreaking.

When I hesitated, Beca just nodded. “It’s okay. You don’t have to. I understand.”

“How am I supposed to say no?”

Beca pulls me into an embrace. “I’m really really really going to miss you Chlo.”

“Me too.” I could feel the tears welling up my eyes and I had to blink them away.

I’m not sure who initiated it, but the next thing I knew we were all over each other while I was being pushed back to the wall in my room. It brought me back to how it all started.

Beca hesitated. “We don’t have to do this.” She was trying to pull away.

“Should we stop then?” I say in between our kisses. I trail my kisses to her jaw down to her neck. I hear her moan as she tilted her head back. I pulled on her shirt and she quickly raised her arms so I can get rid of it. I don’t know why she was being shy but I took advantage of it. I pushed her to the bed and pinned her to it by straddling her. 

By now I know Beca’s body so well that I knew exactly how she liked to be touched. I traced my fingers around her bare chest, placing feather-light touches around her breasts. I could feel her getting impatient almost begging me with the way she would arch her back.

It doesn’t make sense but I was letting out my frustration of not being able to say goodbye to Beca by taking charge and teasing her. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

Beca propped herself up on her elbows looking up at me. “Don’t you dare.”

I lowered myself towards her as I crash my mouth on to hers. We were kissing passionately and I could feel Beca’s hips buckling like she was trying to roll me over and put herself on top.

I shook my head and placed my hands on both her shoulders. I smirked at her. I could tell she was about to protest but before she could say anything, I moved to straddle one of her legs, so that my leg was also grinding into hers. She audibly gasped as I sucked on her breast while my hand massaged the other more firmly. Just like our first night, I wore Beca out that she wasn’t able to return the favour. But just like that and all the other nights, I didn’t mind. I wanted to do this for Beca.

I woke up with my arms wrapped around Beca. I looked around to check the time. It was early. I thought about our night. Was it odd that I felt like we were having break up sex last night? 

‘Beca’s leaving today.’ That thought made me sad again. I promised myself that I will not cry in front of Beca. I don’t want her thinking twice about this. It’s hard enough that she’s moving away from her family and friends and into a new city. The last thing I want was to add unnecessary burden to Beca. 

I looked down at Beca again. I kissed her softly so she doesn’t wake up before I untangle myself from her.

I don’t usually run away. But today I was a coward and I’m not proud of it. But how was I supposed to say goodbye to her? 

Before I could change my mind and before Beca sees me, I walked out of our apartment and whispered my goodbyes to her. I decided to leave her a text. It was selfish but I was still waiting for her to respond to me the whole day. 

She doesn’t.

“I deserved that.”

I kept walking with no particular destination in mind until I was tired from both of crying and of walking. 

When it starts to get dark, I decided to head home. I got back to an empty apartment. I stare at the boxes. Aubrey was going to help me move those over to hers. Then I noticed that the lights were left on. Beca probably left them on for me. I don’t know why I’m surprised. She was always thoughtful like that.

It’s eerily quiet. I drop my stuff on the counter and go straight for the fridge to grab cold water.

“Where have you been?”

“AAAAAH HOLY FUCKIN’…” I turned around to see Beca with her arms crossed. “Oh my god. What the fuck Bec? You’re going to give me a freakin heart attack.” I clutch my shirt over my chest where my heart used to be. “Aren’t you supposed to be in LA right now?”

“I had it moved.” She walked around the counter towards me with her phone. She reads out the message I sent her this morning. “Something came up. Sorry I won’t be home when you leave. Have a safe flight. I’ll miss you Bec.” I cringed at my own text. She puts her phone down. “You can’t do that especially after you said repeatedly that I won’t lose you.”

“Bec. You won’t, okay? Something just really came up.”

“Yeah? What?”

“Aubrey needed my help with something.” I lied.

“What about tomorrow, will Aubrey need your help with something tomorrow?”

“I’m not yet sure, why?”

“Cause I’ll need you. You’re driving me to the airport.”

“Okay. I can do that. But what about your parents?”

“They don’t even know I’m here. For all they know I left for LA already.”

“What?”

She then pulls me into a tight embrace as she sinks her head on my shoulders. God I was so stupid. What was I thinking?

“Where were you?”

“I’m so sorry about today Bec.” I said as I hugged her just as tight. 

“I can’t believe you.”

I don’t think there was anything I could say. We stayed like that. I start to move my hands up and down slowly on her back in an attempt to comfort her. “What time’s your flight tomorrow?” I asked instead.

It takes her a while to answer. “I won’t tell you cause you might run off again. It could be the next day, who knows.” She said with her voice a bit muffled and I could feel her shrug.

I tried to pull back from the hug so I can see her face. She just held on to me tighter. So I wrapped my arms around her again and squeezed tight.

“Are you crying?” I kissed the top of her head. Now I feel guilty tenfold for running.

“I knew I was going to lose you.” 

When I heard her say that I forcefully pull away and gently cupped her face. She had been crying. I wiped away her tears with my thumbs and kissed her nose. 

I could see that more than anger, she was really sad. “Hey, I’ll be here. We’re going to be chasing our dreams together apart right. It won’t be the same or as often as we would like and life may get in the way but you are not going to lose me. You will always have me, remember?”

She nods and I kiss her softly. It was meant to be a peck but Beca put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. There was so much longing in her kiss and I kissed her back.

It was a different kiss though. There was a lot riding on this kiss and I wasn’t sure if it was enough to convince her I wasn’t going anywhere. It wasn’t one that would lead us to taking each other’s clothes off. I broke the kiss and rested my forehead on hers. “I’m really sorry about today.”

She doesn’t say anything. She just slowly nods. She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

I lift our held hands to my lips and kissed the back of her hand. “Come on, let’s watch something to cheer you up.”

We settle on the lounge and I grabbed the remote navigating through Netflix. 

Beca was extra clingy tonight. Who could blame her? She suddenly laid her head down my lap and I put my other arm over her tummy. She grabbed my arm as soon as I put it there. I stopped going through Netflix and looked down at her. I put the remote down and combed her hair with my fingers instead.

She seemed to like that. “Do you know why I was so upset?”

“Cause I didn’t say goodbye properly?”

“Not just that. It’s cause I don’t actually know when I’ll get to see you again. I mean let’s be real, new job for me plus med school for you, who knows when we can come to visit each other.”

“Christmas maybe?”

“That’s like five months away.” Beca whines.

“Can you please tell me what time your flight is? It’s making me anxious not knowing.”

“Promise you’ll be here?”

“Yes. I promise.”

“12.45pm and I’m not letting you out of my sight.” 

“You don’t want to sleep yet?”

“Nah. I'm good here.”

“Do you want to know why I wasn’t here?”

“Are you going to tell me the real reason this time?”

“I’m sorry okay?”

“So indulge me.”

“I was scared and I didn’t think I could handle saying goodbye to you. I also didn’t want you to see how sad I am cause I don’t want you to feel bad for going to LA. I’m really proud of you and I can’t wait for you to show them what you’re made of out there. So expect many tears tomorrow, but I promise you they will be mostly happy tears.”

“Yes I don’t like seeing you cry but I already know how much of a crybaby you are, I was already preparing for the waterworks. I will admit when I heard the news of my transfer, I was not as happy as I thought I would be. You were the first one that came to my mind. I wanted to let you know first but then it hit me that I was leaving you behind. That’s why I kept it from you for as long as I could. It was selfish but I just wanted to enjoy our remaining days together. I’m really going to miss you and this and everything…”

“I really am happy for you. This is such a big deal for your career. I couldn’t be prouder.”

“Also since I’m leaving anyway, you won’t be able to kick me out anymore.”

“What do you mean? Why would I be kicking you out?”

“Cause you said before if I fall in love with you, you’re going to have to kick me out.”

“Bec.”

“Hypothetically, what’s your take on long distance relationships?”

“I hate them.”

Beca thought about it. “Yeah me too. But would you be willing to try? Hypothetically of course.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea? If we were to do this, wouldn’t you want it in a more ideal circumstance?”

“What if we never get a more ideal circumstance? What if I’ll stay in LA and you stay here?”

“Then I guess we have to accept our fate for now. Who knows right? You have your career ahead of you and I have med school.”

“I hate the thought of that and I hate it when you’re right. I’m just really going to miss you.”

“Me too and I’ll miss you too.”

The morning of was awkward. I don’t think Beca slept as well. The moment I stirred a little in my sleep, I felt Beca’s arms tightened around me as if wanting to make sure I was still here. We did small talk over breakfast before heading out. 

It was a short drive to the airport. We mainly listened to music. I asked Beca a couple of times whether she had the essentials, like her wallet, phone, charger and tickets. I parked the car at the loading zone as we both got out of the car. I opened the boot for Beca to grab her stuff. She had two big suitcases and a backpack.

“So this is it. Thanks for driving me, Chlo.”

I could feel hot tears forming in my eyes. I promised myself I wouldn’t cry in front of Beca but I was failing terribly. She pulled me in for a hug and I wrapped my arms around her neck.

“Take care of yourself out there.” I sniffed.

“You too.”

I just nuzzled her neck some more.

“Chlo?” Her voice was muffled.

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

I pulled back from the hug and looked at Beca. “What?” I’m not sure if I heard that correctly.

“I love you.”

“Hypothetically or?”

She shook her head. “Just I love you. You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted to let you know that I do before I leave. I love you so much and it’s breaking my heart to leave like this but I know I have to and it’s the right thing to do. It just sucks.”

“I get it but you know what?” 

“What?”

“Screw it.” 

I grabbed her face and leaned in for a kiss. I could tell Beca was shocked. It was also the first time we’re kissing for real in public. The one at the piers doesn’t count. It didn’t take long for her to kiss me back.

When I broke the kiss, I could see she was leaning more into me. I put my finger on her lips to keep her from talking.

“Let’s do that long distance shit we both dread. We’ll figure it out together and win.”

She still had that confused look on her face with her nose scrunched and a crease between her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and booped her nose.

“I love you too, you dork.”

She was rolling her eyes but she had that stupid grin on her face this time. “I had to get promoted and move to LA for you to say it?”

All I could do was giggle. Now she’s the one pulling me in for a kiss.

END… of part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part 3. I’m looking at setting it around more than five to ten years later. Hell, a lot can happen in a year what more in ten. Let’s see how I go with writing it. Not ready to let go of this one just yet.
> 
> Goodbye for now.


End file.
